En busca de un rayo de sol
by Chikiithaxzz
Summary: Carlisle fue convertido frente a su pequeña hija de 9 años, no volvió por miedo a matarla, pero tiempo después, tampoco volvió. Ahora, una joven vampira ha llegado a cambiar la vida de la nueva familia de su padre, especialmente la de Edward.
1. Prefacio

**Holaaa! Espero que le agrade esta historia :B**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

**3Pov**

Cuando brillaba el sol era paz y tranquilidad, pero en el momento en que los rayos del sol se ocultaban para dar paso a la luz natural de la luna todo era sangre, miedo, persecución, terror, fuego y frio. Un tiempo oscuro, personas liderando revueltas contra seres míticos y sobrenaturales que era _"imposible"_ que existieran.

Dentro de los líderes había un pastor, un pobre pastor que había sufrido la muerte de su esposa por el nacimiento de su hijo. Carlisle. Así quiso ponerle su fallecida esposa, un nombre hermoso para un bebe hermoso.

No solo habían persecuciones a brujas, licántropos y vampiros, también se torturaban y mataban a personas católicas y de distintos credos. Sin embargo, entre las revueltas más destacadas en Londres, estaban las del padre de Carlisle.

El pastor era un fanático y quería que su hijo siguiera sus mismos pasos.

Cuando Carlisle cumplió 24 años, se caso con una joven de 19 años heredera de un castillo importante a las afueras de Londres. Elizabeth era hermosa, una suave y blanca piel, cabello color caoba largo hasta sus talones. Las sirvientas se lo trenzaban cada mañana para que no tropezara con sus propias hebras. Sus ojos. Vaya, sus ojos lo enamoraron, un café tan profundo que se podía nadar en ellos. Ella, en si era delicada y frágil, tanto en apariencia como en salud.

Elizabeth conoció a Carlisle en la iglesia. No se perdía ni una sola misa, ya que sabía que Carlisle acompañaba a su padre. Un hombre un rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y sus facciones finas y griegas. Así era de hermoso el hijo del pastor y el más codiciado de Londres, pero solo una persona capto su corazón, Elizabeth Fords.

Padre e hijo buscaban ansiosamente aquelarres de vampiros, hasta que la noche en que Elizabeth tuvo a su primera hija, Carlisle encontró un aquelarre compuesto por tres vampiros. Lo mantuvo en secreto, sabiendo que su padre los mataría y estos se defenderían matando a medio Londres. Años guardo el secreto de este aquelarre, ni los vampiros sabían que alguien había descubierto su secreto.

Carlisle llego pálido e inexpresivo por su descubrimiento pero al tocar la pequeña mano de su hija todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Muy pronto se fue esa alegría cuando la sirvienta le aviso de la muerte de su mujer.

Isabella, ese era el nombre que su fallecida mujer había elegido. Elizabeth no soporto el parto de su pequeña bebe, sus corazón se fue debilitando hasta que el pulso parecía el aleteo de un pajarito en agonía.

Años pasaron pero Carlisle poco a poco se fue recuperando del quiebre de su corazón, pedacitos eran los que quedaban pero cada uno lo iba pegando Isabella, su mayor orgullo.

Su padre también murió, pero no se arrepintió de guardar el secreto del aquelarre ya que cada noche se adentraba en el bosque a espiarlos y anotar su comportamiento. En la iglesia había escritos sobre seres inmortales pero nada concretos, solo palabras en griego y latín.

Esa noche, después de espiar a los inmortales, tomo su caballo y cabalgo hasta el castillo. Su hija, Isabella, cumplía 9 años y él había paseado por todo Londres para conseguir una medallita de plata. Era un león, tres tréboles y una mano._ Coraje, perpetuidad, fe, sinceridad, protección y promesa._

Llego al castillo entusiasmo y con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Se dirigió al cuarto de Isabella, quien aun mantenía prendida su vela. Era bien entrada la noche y Carlisle decidió apurar el paso sino su niña se dormiría sin su regalo.

— ¡Isabella! — grito Carlisle con alegría al llegar a su puerta.

Era un castillo hermoso y a la vez oscuro. Era grande, tenía torres que terminaban en punta, estaba hecho de una piedra oscura pero elegante y las enredaderas se fundían con cada pared y ventana a su paso. Un jardín lleno de rosas azules, poco comunes, no la teñían con ningún liquido solo nacían, pero se cuidaban por ordenes de Carlisle, el segundo señor del castillo.

La puerta de madera se abrió y una pequeña niña de largos rizos marrones y ojos del mismo color salto y abrazo a su padre con amor y alegría. El era todo lo que ella tenía.

— ¡Papa! — exclamo ella con una sonrisa radiante y cegadora. Era la viva imagen de Elizabeth. Hermosa y frágil con la diferencia de que su corazón palpitaba sano y rebosante de salud.

— Mi pequeña… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Su padre la beso en la frente y mejillas provocando la risa de la pequeña— Te traje un regalo— sonrió Carlisle, sacando una bolsita de terciopelo dorada.

La pequeña lo miro con curiosidad y tomo impaciente su regalo.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! Papa… esto es demasiado— Isabella tomo la fina cadena entre sus níveos dedos, tocando cada parte del escudo. Un león, su animal favorito— Es… no puedo aceptarlo— rechazo, dejando la cadena en la mano de su padre.

— No— dijo su padre tajante— Agarra tu cabello, mi niña— esta lo hizo y el deslizo la cadena en el cuello de Isabella— Este es tu regalo y no lo podrás devolver nunca más. Si yo te faltase algún día este escudo será tu protección— dijo Carlisle mirando los ojos cafés de Isabella.

— Si…— sonrió la niña— Te amo, papa.

— Yo también, mi Bells.

El jugo con ella durante la noche, leyeron libros, se abrazaron, rieron, incluso tomaron el té. Pero el hijo del pastor nunca se dio cuenta del peligro que rondaba el castillo. Ese día la guardia no estaba presente por órdenes del señor Fords, abuelo de Isabella, el primero al mando. El aquelarre se dio cuenta de su espionaje y por el aroma de la sangre de Carlisle lo siguieron hasta el castillo.

Padre e hija dormían sobre la gran cama. En el pecho de su padre dormía Isabella mientras Carlisle la abrazaba firmemente.

Un sonido, como el de un alfiler, alerto a Isabella. Inmediatamente se levanto quedando cara a cara con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Grito y su padre rápidamente se interpuso entre el vampiro y su hija, dejando a Isabella detrás de su gran espalda. Era uno, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a todo Londres. El vampiro lo tomo del hombro tan fuerte que Carlisle no pudo resistirse cuando unos filudos colmillos se posaron en su cuello.

Isabella gritaba y lloraba, pero nadie la podía consolar. Ella no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al ver como el hombre desconocido enterraba unos dientes filudos comprendió el peligro en el que estaba su padre. Isabella conocía un poco sobre estos seres, monstruos pensaba ella. Eran egoístas. Quitarles la vida a personas inocentes para poder sobrevivir, eso era injusto. Todo esto lo sabía por algunos escritos que había encontrado en el gabinete prohibido de su padre, una chica astuta y curiosa.

El dolor supero todo lo que él había vivido. Nada dolía más que la mordida del vampiro. Fuego fue lo sintió cuando la ponzoña se mezclo entre su sangre. Ardía cada célula de su cuerpo, cada musculo, cada nervio, cada palpitar le dolía. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil pero en sus brazos aun quedaba fuerza. Esta misma la uso para empujarlo y sacarlo de la habitación de su hija. El vampiro aturdido dejo el cuarto y Carlisle cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Solo pudo decir esto:

— Isabella, corre… lo más rápido… que puedas y no vuelvas… El fuego te ayudara en todo, ahora mismo toma la antorcha… del pasillo… y… ¡Ah! — Grito— solo… quémalo. Te amo y no vuelvas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Isabella corrió y tomo la antorcha decidida a quemar al monstruo que hirió a su padre, pero no lo hizo. No había nadie, pero de todas formas corrió como su padre le pidió. Y no volvió.

Carlisle huyo. Encontró una cabaña donde vivió su transformación. En tres dolorosos y tortuosos días sus ojos ya eran rojos, su piel pálida y su fuerza sobrenatural. Era un vampiro y no podía volver por miedo a matar a gente inocente. Al parecer la compasión aun vivía en él y la tranquilidad, también.

_La noche del 12 de junio de 1640 nació Carlisle Cullen y desapareció Isabella Marie Cullen Fords._

El nuevo vampiro hizo todo por matarse, pero nada logro acabar con su miserable vida. Controlo su sed y su compasión por la vida humana lo hizo beber sangre animal. Sus ojos con el paso de los meses se volvieron topacios llamando la atención de tres vampiros italianos. Carlisle no quiso volver a su hija, ni siquiera buscarla, no quería herirla y menos asustarla. Todo lo que hacía era huir.

La pequeña busco a su padre por años, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Vivía en el bosque y se alimentaba de frutas silvestres y algunos animales. Ella estaba completamente alejada de Londres.

8 años después ella cayó en un enorme sueño, no el de la muerte, solo un sueño profundo que duro 370 años. En ese momento se rindió y no busco mas, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a ser abrazada por el hombre que más ama, su padre.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado c: diganme para ver si sigo o no *-* Ojo: seguire con Estoy entrenando un papa. Besos y mordidas c:**


	2. Prefacio II

**Holaa, chicas. Este es el ultimo cap en tercera persona ya que Bella comenzara a contar su version de la historia *-***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

_Stranger in Moscow- Michael jackson._

**3Pov**

Isabella estaba tirada en medio del bosque agonizando, jadeando por el último aliento de su vida. Estaba desnutrida, huesuda, se le notaban las costillas y su rostro, que antes era hermoso, ahora estaba demacrado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y dificultad. Su aliento se notaba en el aire como un simple e insignificante vapor. Era invierno y el frio bosque no ayudaba en la batalla contra la muerte de Isabella. Tenía 17 años, muy poco es lo que ha vivido, la mitad de su vida fue feliz, la otra solo fue dolor y sufrimiento.

Isabella aun recordaba como su padre fue mordido por un vampiro, como los colmillos blancos rompían la piel del cuello de su padre, pero ella aun tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida.

— Sigue respirando…— dijo una mujer blanca como la cal, tan hermosa que era sobrenatural. Si, era un vampiro— Has algo Fedric, por favor— sollozo la mujer sin lagrimas.

— No la condenare a esta vida de mierda— siseo Fedric. Un hombre alto y hermoso, como todos los vampiros. Su belleza atraía al más insignificante humano a su muerte segura. Pero estos vampiros solo cazaban a animales salvajes y los que no estaban en peligro de extinción. Sus ojos eran la evidencia de la compasión hacia la vida humana y el sacrificio de su alimentación. Un color topacio, ese color que ves en el amanecer, el que ves en el atardecer y el comes, la miel.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que morir en un bosque sola? — pregunto su mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Estos seres podían adoptar una postura inexpresiva e indiferente ante situaciones dolorosas, sin embargo, aunque ellos estaban hechos como una escultura de mármol se dejaban ver tal cual. Un humano atrapado en un cuerpo letal. Ese humano que aun estaba en ellos, que no todos los vampiros lo tenían, pero que por suerte Juliette y Fedric habían heredado.

— Yo… no quiero que ella nos odie— susurro mirando con dulzura el cuerpo de Isabella. Juliette entrelazo sus níveos dedos con los de Fedric y le dio apretón suave. Su mujer lo miraba con dulzura y cariño, tantos años juntos hacia inquebrantable una relación como esa.

— Eres tu el que debe hacerlo, yo no podría detenerme— le animo Juliette. El asintió, se arrodillo en la tierra húmeda y aparto un mechón marrón del rostro de Isabella.

—Vivirás muchos años, pequeña…— le susurro acariciando su fría mejilla. Isabella se estremeció ante el toque del vampiro y fijo sus ojos desorbitados en unos topacios.

—Papa… Aun llevo tu escudo…— jadeo— me dijiste que me protege…rias.

— Lo hare— dicho esto se acerco al cuello de Isabella y rompió la fina piel para dar paso a la ponzoña. La joven profirió un grito desgarrador haciendo volar a las palomas en los arboles, haciendo que Juliette se encogiera en su lugar.

Fedric sintió la sangre cálida y dulce de la joven, su plan era dejar la ponzoña correr por las venas del cuello pero le pareció insuficiente para inmortalizar a Isabella. Mordió su huesuda clavícula, se dirigió a sus hombros, sus delgados brazos, sus piernas y por último, el otro lado del cuello. El vampiro se levanto y tomo a una Isabella que gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, maldecía como nadie y rompía el silencio del bosque.

Corrieron a velocidad vampírica, en solo 30 segundos ya estaban en una casona blanca y elegante. Dejaron a Isabella en una cama de madera de roble mientras la nieve caía en el exterior. Juliette se encargo de lavarla y cambiarla a un vestido de gasa blanca, como el de una novia. Isabella solo se aferro a la mano de Fedric. La joven ya no gritaba solo apretaba sus dientes y labios con fuerza, dejando que una gota de sangre rodara por su barbilla.

Jack y Charleen eran los hijos adoptivos de de Fedric y Juliette, estaba emparejados y se amaban con la misma fuerza que sus padres. Mientras que Fedric y Juliette aparentaban menos de 35 años, sus hijos aparentaban 19 y 18 años, respectivamente.

Se sorprendieron al escuchar el corazón de Isabella luchar con fuerza. Su corazón inundaba la casona, un pálpito acelerado pero a la vez muy débil.

Apenas vieron a una joven demacrada en la habitación blanca, se enamoraron de ella. Quisieron protegerla y amarla como una hermana más. Charleen estaba emocionada por mostrarle su mundo y los dones de cada uno.

Juliette era capaz de indagar en el pasado, Fedric tenía un autocontrol impresionante, Jack tenia mas fuerza de la normal y una mente rápida en planeación de batallas y Charleen era capaz ver el aura de cada vampiro, depende de el color ella puede adivinar cuanto vivirá o cuando morirá.

— Su aura, Charleen—pidió Fedric cuando sus hijos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron a leer en el sillón frente a la cama.

— Padre… tiene…— Charleen hizo una mueca mientras se acariciaba la sien frenéticamente. Jack la miraba con preocupación, siempre era rápida en ver el aura de un vampiro— Me duele— gimió— Mi cabeza… no, no puedo ver nada. Lo siento— miro a su padre con vergüenza, era la primera vez que le sucedía esto. Charleen se refugió en el pecho de Jack, quien la abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda. No podía ver el aura de Isabella…

Fedric frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a Isabella, había dejado de retorcerse en la cama, ahora estaba tranquila pero su labio estaba hecho pedazos.

Y así pasaron los días… Charleen no pudo ver el aura de Isabella y se aferro a Jack. Le molestaba ver a su mujer así pero no era culpa de la joven, de la que aun no sabían su nombre.

Tres días y la joven de cabello café no despertaba. Su corazón aun latía pero ya era débil.

_Tum… Tum… Tum… Tum…_

Este era el fin de su transformación.

_Tum… …Tum … … Tum… Tum… …Tum…Tum_

Su cuerpo complete se pinto igual que una estatua de mármol, lisa, blanca y suave. Sus labios se volvieron rosados, se regeneraron y se inflaron, haciéndolo mas carnoso y bello.

_Tum… ….… Tum… …Tum… … Tum…_

Sus brazos delgados comenzaron a rellenarse y su pecho huesudo hizo lo mismo. Su cuerpo, que demostraba desnutrición fue reemplazado por curvas y un peso ideal.

_Tum… … … …Tum…Tum… … … Tum… … …Tum_

Sus pestañas negras se enroscaron en perfectas curvas, sus parpados se colorearon de un café claro y su cabello fue recobrando el color perdido por la falta de proteínas y nutrientes. Se formaron ondas marrones alrededor de su espalda. Era hermosa.

_Tum…_

Su corazón paro de latir y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mostrando un hermoso color carmesí intenso como la sangre.

La familia Swan se acerco a ella con rapidez, la miraron con curiosidad mientras ella asimilaba todo.

Su vista había cambiado, podía ver motas en el aire, su vista era periférica y sus reflejos estaban atentos. Su oído era más ágil, era capaz de escuchar cada sonido en la casona, incluso fuera de ella.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente y miro a los cuatro vampiros que la miraban atenta.

— ¿Quiénes…— se corto al escuchar su nueva voz. Frunció el ceño— ¿Quiénes son? — volvió a preguntar.

— Soy Fedric Swan— se presento el hombre— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? —pregunto paternalmente. Isabella al escuchar la última palabra se tenso. Su padre, Carlisle, la llamaba constantemente así. Dolía mucho más la perdida de Carlisle que la mordida de Fedric.

— Bien…— murmuro ella— ¿Qué me paso?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto Charleen tomando las manos de Isabella entre las suyas. La joven trato de retirarlas pero su nueva hermana le sonrió, dándole confianza— No temas, no te hare daño, quiero ser tu amiga y hermana.

—Isabella Marie Cullen Fords— dijo mirando cada rostro.

— Bella, ahora serás una Swan— dijo Jack sonriendo y tocando su mejilla—Bella Swan Cullen. Bienvenida a casa— la joven sonrió y recostó su mejilla contra la mano de Jack, sintiéndose amada de nuevo.

Bella hizo sus preguntas, Fedric le respondió con paciencia y sabiduría. La información sobre vampiros era muy poca, pero algo habían investigado.

Se sentaron en un gran comedor con los candelabros encendidos. Bella evito mirar el fuego, imágenes le asaltaban la mente recordando el ardor y el calor que sufrió durante su transformación. Cada uno contaba su historia del cómo y porque estaba ahí cuando Bella gimió.

— Fe-Fedric— tartamudeo Juliette— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto abrazándola. Bella grito y se retorció con más fuerza que en su transformación. Jack la tomo en brazos y corrió a la habitación blanca para recostarla sobre la cama.

— ¡Su aura! — Grito Char— Es de todos los colores… —Fedric tomo a Charleen de los hombros y la sentó en el sillón frente a la cama de Bella— _muerte, ambición, pureza, paz, tranquilidad… lo tiene todo y vida también._

— ¡Fedric! Está sufriendo— grito Jack afirmando los miembros de Bella— Vamos…— mascullo impaciente.

Isabella profirió su segundo grito desgarrador en la semana. En sus ojos aparecieron visiones. Su pasado, su futuro, números, códigos, escritos, todo paso frente a sus ojos.

_"¿Qué puedo hacer? Nunca me había tocado algo así"_ pensó Fedric. Bella lo miro y respondió a su pensamiento.

— Te… escuche— jadeo— solo quítame el dolor.

Bella tenía un don, podía leer mentes. Fedric la miro asombrado mientras todos le gritaban que reaccionara.

— ¡Me duele! — Grito Bella con el rostro deformado por el dolor— ¡Mi cabeza! Me duele… ¡Fuego!

El dolor era insoportable.

Bella comenzó convulcionar, sus ojos ya no eran rojos eran negros completos ya no quedaba nada blanco ni rojo, solo negro.

Jack trataba de hacerla entra en razón, Fedric buscaba algún medicamento del pueblo pero eran muy pocos. Las chicas no paraban de llorar sin lágrimas.

Bella se convulsionó por última vez, cerro sus negros y endiablados. Su cuerpo descaso sobre la almohada. Parecía dormida como la Bella durmiente, se veía tan frágil en inocente.

— Fedric… ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Jack.

— Esta… durmiendo— susurro Fedric— es imposible.

— No veo su aura…— susurro Charleen.

— Tiempo… solo necesita tiempo. Está en la inmortalidad, no se ha ido de aquí. No puedo ver su pasado pero sé que ha sido difícil.

…

…

Días, semanas, meses y años pasaron, Bella no despertó. Jack y Charleen hablaban con ella siempre que podían. Juliette pasaba tiempo con ella y cambiaba las rosas azules cada día. Fedric dejo el pequeño consultorio del pueblo y se dedico a investigar el caso de Isabella a tiempo completo. Busco escritos, diarios, fue a iglesias, museos, visito a curas, sacerdotes, sextas y poco a poco se fue formando la teoría del sueño de Bella.

Su investigación terminaría cuando Bella despertara.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: escuchen la cancion de Mike c: **

**Holaaaaa, perdon. Me paso que tuve un bloqueo mental xdd nunca me habia pasado y fue desesperante. No dejare esta historia xd Seria como huir y no, no puedo. Ahora seria genial que me pudieran ayudar para los proximos capitulos hasta que me recupere *-* Espero que les haya gustado c: Besos y gracias por leerme C: Dejen sus reviews porque me gustaria saber su opinion :S**


	3. Escudos

**Holaaaaa, rapiditoo porque es tardeee DDDD:**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Mi hermana miraba a papa con furia, tristeza y dolor. También nos dolía a nosotros, pero no podíamos ponernos en riesgo. Los Volturis no podían saber de mi existencia, menos que el clan Swan me protegía y me escondía. Pero ese no era el porqué de la rabia de Charleen.

—Lo siento, pero debes entenderlo, Char—dijo Fedric en un susurro apenas audible, pero todos lo escuchamos.

Estábamos reunidos en el comedor familiar de nuestra casa. Que digo casa, más bien mansión, no, ni siquiera mansión, era un castillo. Juliette amaba el ambiente gótico y antiguo, por lo que Fedric y Jack decidieron darle un regalo por el día de las madres.

Era un castillo de color cerezo, como la madera, estaba en medio del bosque donde nadie nos visitaría pero si sabría que existíamos. Tenía un jardín de rosas que Charleen ambiento solo para mí. En cuanto le conté mi historia ella corrió por todo el país buscando una rosa azul, lo curioso fue que nunca la encontró. Pero la que si encontró fue una hermosa rosa morada que se asemejaba a la rareza que vi en mi niñez.

La casa era un sueño y a Juliette le mataba dejarla, pero nos ponemos en riesgo que descubran nuestro mundo. Eso mataría a mi familia.

—Pero…—comenzó Charleen.

—Pero nada, pequeña—corto suavemente mi padre—Lo siento, se que te gusta Rusia, pero entiende, estamos poniéndonos en riesgo. Estamos hace 4 años acá, la gente comienza a hablar y se corren rumores de que hacemos rituales para rejuvenecer—rio Fedric.

—Papa, no creo que te moleste como las enfermeras te desnudan con la mirada—cante mirándolo de reojo. Papa miro a mama y le sonrió nervioso.

— _"Ya hablaremos, Isabella"_ —pensó él. Rodé los ojos, es que no se podía decir nada.

—Está bien, solo que es el lugar que mas me había gustado—mi hermana suspiro y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

Jack era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y si no fuera por Char, sería el amor de mi vida. Lo amo, como hermano pero más de alguna vez lo mire con otros ojos, pero me dije que no funcionaria menos si se lo peor de él.

—Vamos, Char—susurro Jack abrazándola fuertemente. Sonreí. Ellos eran lo más tierno que había visto en mi vida, que serian solo dos cortos años.

—Cariño ¿Dónde iremos esta vez? Bella solo conoce Rusia, nació aquí, pero nosotros hemos estado en casi todo el mundo—comento Juliette sonriéndome. Mi madre, era lo más parecido que había tenido en mi vida, mas en la nueva.

—No hemos estado en Londres desde hace mu...

— ¡No! —lo corte. Inmediatamente un rugido avanzo por mi garganta antes de salir por mis labios, dejando a mi familia en blanco. Me levante rápidamente, mis manos se enroscaron en puños y mi mandíbula se cerraba fuertemente.

Londres, no. No puedo volver ahí sin que los recuerdos de la única persona que tenia, lleguen a mí. En mi sueño siempre estuvo el, ayudándome en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, cuando llegaban los recuerdos dolorosos, cuando estos aplastaban mi alma y a mi corazón lo hacían pedazo poco a poco.

Mis uñas se enterraban en mis manos, haciéndoles el mínimo daño, pero dolía. Dolía como un demonio recordar todo. Imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza, mis ojos se movieron de izquierda a derecha, recorriendo cada imagen que pasaba a una velocidad increíble pero que mis ojos podían captar perfectamente. No escuchaba nada, solo el silencio de mi mente. Miraba las visiones que hace poco había adquirido, era mi futuro.

_"Verde, verde era lo que veía a mi alrededor. Era un lugar frio, perfecto para nosotros, pero solo pude ver como la lluvia caía y un león perseguía a una gacela que destilaba miedo. El león alcanzo al pobre animal y enterró sus dientes en el cuello de la gacela, el león iba a terminar de despedazarla cuando una figura humana, ágil y elegante se imponía ante el hambriento animal. La gacela huyo, más no el león. Este fue desangrado por el hombre de cabello negro"_

— ¡Bella! —grito alguien, pero mi mente se concentraba en despertar cada uno de mis poderes como mecanismo de defensa. Sentí como unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban y me sujetaban con fuerza mientras yo volvía al tierra—Bella—me susurro Jack. Instintivamente escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí unos brazos más débiles en mi espalda, abrazándome.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi Bells? —pregunto Charleen. Reconocería su voz y su aroma a miles, miles de kilómetros. Una combinación de flores y lluvia.

Según Fedric cada vampiro tenía su olor característico, una vez que los hueles se impregna en tu memoria para no olvidarlo nunca.

Me separe de Jack y mire a mis padres. Una mueca de dolor había en sus rostros, los había preocupado. No me perdonaría ver ese rostro de nuevo, ya lo conocía, cuando les conté el porqué de mi agonía en aquel bosque sus rostros tomaron esa expresión.

—Papa…—se me quebró la voz, como si un sollozo viniera en camino. Volví a intentarlo—Papa… Londres, no, por favor—rogue. Mis ojos escocieron y sentí como un líquido corría por mi rostro. Parpadee un par de veces y mire a mi familia.

Fedric tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, al igual que Juliette que se aferraba a su brazo con miedo y preocupación. Jack aun estaba a mi espalda pero poda ver como se movía hasta quedar frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. Charleen jadeo fuertemente mientras levantaba su mano para tocar el líquido que corría por mi mejilla. Yo hice lo mismo.

Lo toque con m pulgar y mi índice, sintiendo lo espesa y mirando detenidamente su color. Mi hermana hizo lo mismo. Las dos sabíamos lo que era, pero no nos atrevíamos a decirlo.

Juliette jadeo y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su marido. Este jadeo al ver lo que corría por mis mejillas y por lo que sostenía en mi mano.

—Es… ponzoña, Bella—dijo mi padre asombrado—Lloras. Tu lloras tu propio veneno.

Era un líquido plateado como el metal, tenía algunos tonos rojos y burdeos. Era precioso, esto era lo que mi boca ponía en el cuello de mi presa, mi veneno.

La habitación era un silencio mortal, odiaba el silencio, era como estar en la inconsciencia, en la que estuve sola por tres siglos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero preferí hacerlo yo.

—Wow, cada vez soy más rara—sonreí. Rápidamente el ambiente se aligero, volviendo a como estábamos antes—En fin, ¿A dónde nos mudaremos?

—Forks, Estados unidos—dijo Fedric. Todos asentimos y nos pusimos a empacar lo más importante. _"Perdóname, Bella, no quise ponerte incomoda"_ pensó papa. Solo le sonreí.

Charleen traducía una canción Rusa a japonés, sabía que algo le preocupaba pero no quería que lo escuchara. Toda la casa estaba así. Nadie quería que escuchara sus comentarios sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Cada día mi cuerpo evolucionaba y eso preocupaba a mi familia.

_"Cada día evoluciona, será más que un vampiro… no quiero que sufra"_ Pensó Jack. Lo ignore.

Lo mío no era mucho, llevaba conmigo la cadena que Carlisle me había regalado y solo tendría que empacar mi ropa. En Forks tendríamos de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Todo este puto pueblo es verde…—dijo Charleen en nuestro auto. Mama y papa nos habían regalado un _SL pura sangre_ cuando cumplí un año de vida. Era nuestro bebe, nadie lo podía usar, ni Jack lo podía tocar.

—Vamos… no es tan malo—dije mirando a mi alrededor. Wow, de verdad era todo verde, como en mi visión. Sabía que no tenía que negarme a Fedric, sus decisiones siempre son las mejores—Mierda, todo es verde—dije riendo.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos el instituto? —pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz.

—En… exactamente…—saque mi Iphone de mi bolsillo para mirar la hora—Tres horas, querida hermana. Así que mueve ese acelerador y cabalguemos al infinito y más allá—apunte con mi dedo a la carretera.

—Genial, Buzz lightyear—contesto Charleen.

Jack venia en su _Pick Ups_ roja, un monstruo en realidad, era bellísima. Tenía nombre y todo, se llamaba Charlie. Íbamos a toda velocidad, nunca chocaríamos pero esperaba que ningún policía nos detuviera. Mama y papa venían en su _Mercedes_ negro, era el más normal de todos.

Quizás en un pueblo así no hubieran esta clase de autos, pero Fedric era casi multimillonario, podría comprar un país pequeño y mantenerlo por casi 10 años, por eso el gastaba nuestro dinero en nosotros, solo caprichos. _La Pick Ups_ de Jack era nuevecita, casi ni abrió la boca cuando la cosa roja estaba en el aeropuerto esperándolo.

Llegamos bastante rápido a nuestra nueva casa, también estaba entre el bosque. Era una casa de dos pisos muy moderna y minimalista. Tenía un color madera oscura, rodeada de vidrios que dejaban ver el verde bosque. Char gritaría. En el segundo piso había una buhardilla que seria mía.

Apenas Charleen aparco el auto me baje y corriendo llegue a la buhardilla, la cual reclame como mía. Era un pequeño espacio muy acogedor y la buhardilla lo hacía hermosa. Tenía una chimenea café oscuro y las paredes blancas. Unos sillones blancos con unas mantas de colores. Al lado de la chimenea había un librero de madera antiguo. Era mi librero.

—Perra suertuda, la maldita ya sabía de la buhardilla, yo la quería para mi… ¡Jack! Quiero esa Buhardilla. ¡Quítasela! —murmuraba Char.

— ¡Charleen Antonieta Swan! —la reprendió mama. Toma.

—Perdón…—dijo mi hermana en el primer piso— ¡Jack! Pégale a Bella—susurro bajito.

— ¡Que te den! —grite.

Acomode mis libros en el librero y me senté. Eran eso de las 6.30 am, teníamos que irnos al instituto.

— ¡Papa! —grite cuando llegue al salón.

—Aquí, pequeña. ¿Cómo te has sentido? —pregunto examinándome con la mirada. Típico de un doctor.

—Nada nuevo—sabia que entendería solo con eso— ¿Iras a tu nuevo trabajo? —pregunte. El asintió con una sonrisa—Cuidado con matar enfermeras…—dije saliendo por la puerta.

Charleen ya estaba en el asiento de copiloto de nuestro _Pura sangre_. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que mi hermano subía a Charlie. Nos despedimos de Juliette y Fedric de un pequeño grito. Muy pequeño.

Llegaríamos un poco tarde, pero vamos, era el primer día.

Mi hermana traía puesto un vestido ajustado a la cintura blanco y floreado. En la cadera era un poco más suelto. Este le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. El vestido le hacía juego con sus tacones azules y el pequeño chaleco blanco.

Jack no estaba diferente, seguro que la mitad de instituto se derretiría cuando lo viera bajar, pero ese sueño acabaría cuando besara a Char. Llevaba un sweater blanco pegado a su torso, lo que hacía que sus músculos se definieran más aun. Sus jeans eran negros y combinaban con sus infaltables _Vans_.

Yo no era muy hermosa como mi familia, pero el vampiro atraía a su presa con la belleza sobrenatural y el aroma dulce y fresco. No hablaríamos con nadie, tampoco creo que nos hablaran, pero no podíamos poner en riesgo a los humanos, mi hermana aun no sabía controlarse muy bien.

Mi cabeza era adornada por un gorro blanco de lana y con un pompón en la cima. Hacia un poco de frio para los humanos pero nosotros no sentíamos nada, por lo que me puse una polera manga larga ceñida a mi delgado cuerpo, era negra y con un estampado que decía _"FUCK YOU"_. Mis shorts azules estaban un poco desgastados, pero se veían geniales. Para guardar las apariencias por el frio, me puse unas medias negras transparentes que estilizaban mis piernas y un chaleco largo. Y claro, mis infaltables _Converse_.

—Casi llegamos tarde—suspiro Char.

—Si, pero aun hay gente, no te preocupes te miraran igual—le guiñe un ojo y aparque a lado de un hermoso BMW rojo. Genial, no me sentiría mal por mostrar nuestro ostentoso Ford.

Nos bajamos y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras. Los hombres tenían los ojos demasiado abiertos, pensé que se les saldría el globo ocular. Digamos que las mujeres nos miraban un poco mal. Al instante todos mis poderes se activaron como defensa, me tense, siempre me molestaba activarlos. Mi hermana tomo mi mano y le dio un suave apretón. En eso llego Jack que me miraba preocupado, solo sonreí.

Nos dirigíamos a la oficina cuando comencé a escuchar aquellas voces.

_"¿Quiénes son?" "¿Serán igual que los Cullen?" "Son hermosas" "Quizás sean parientes de los Cullen, son perfectos" "Mas perras"_

Eran los comentarios de los demás, pero ¿Quiénes eran lo Cullen?

—Vamos, Bella, no te quedes ahí—me despabiló Jack. Asentí y me puse a su lado. El paso su brazo por mi cintura, como lo hacía con su novia.

_"Se visten genial, seremos amigos"_ pensó una voz cantarina.

_"Wow, el macho está muy bueno, pero mi Emmy es mejor"_ pensó una voz madura y sensual.

_"Interesante"_ dijo otro.

_"Wau, la pequeña es muy apretable"_ rio uno más.

_"Son vampiros"_ Pensó una voz como el terciopelo. Me pare antes de entrar y busque el dueño de esa voz. Estaba en diagonal a mí, un poco lejos, apoyado en un Volvo plateado. Ahí, estaban las voces que me habían llamado la atención. Eran vampiros.

Un chico gigante, pálido y de ojos color miel. Eran vegetarianos. Una chica rubia, hermosa y despampanante nos miraba atenta. Un chico rubio igual a la chica anterior. Otra chica, igual a Charleen, bajita y con una sonrisa de "tengo energía", su cabello negro en punta, vestida de marca. El ultimo y quien supo que éramos. Un chico alto, musculoso, no como Jack ni tampoco como el mastodonte a su lado. Tenía un extraño color cobrizo en el cabello, sus facciones eran definidas y pálidas. Todos ellos eran hermosos.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron el parpadeo sorprendido. Quizás pensaba que no teníamos dones. O algo sospechaba.

— ¿Bella? —Pregunto Char moviendo una mano en mi rostro— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto, yo solo asentí.

—Los chicos del Volvo, saben que somos, ellos también son vampiros vegetarianos—susurre a velocidad inhumana.

Ella asintió. Le indico a Jack que fuera por nuestros horarios, este solo sonrió y se fue. Nos giramos bien y contemplamos a los vampiros.

Los mire detenidamente. El chico llevaba una muñequera negra, era sexy. Sonreí. El mastodonte también traía una muñequera y la pequeña traía un colgante. Eran muy bellos.

Caminamos hacia ellos a paso seguro. Mi hermana sonreía y los vampiros se mostraban sorprendidos por nuestro acercamiento. Quedamos frente a frente mientras nosotras sonreíamos y los chicos se ponían delante de las chicas.

—Oh, vamos, somos inofensivas—dije riendo. Estos se relajaron y Charleen miro a mi cuello— ¿Char? —la llame.

—Bella…—susurro. _"mira bien sus muñequeras y el colgante de la chica"_ pensó. La mire y esta asintió, animándome. Me gire a los chicos que nos miraban extraños.

Mire la muñequera del chico, era de cuero negra y con un… escudo.

Era un león, tres tréboles y una mano. _Coraje, perpetuidad, fe, sinceridad, promesa y protección_. Era igual a mi cadena solo con una diferencia. Su escudo tenia escrito "Cullen".

Sin pensarlo tome la mano del chico de cabello cobrizo y mire detenidamente su muñeca. Este me miro extrañado y retiro su mano con brusquedad. Mire a mi hermana como loca.

Ella solo dijo esto:

—Jack… es Bella—susurro. Los vampiros me miraron como si estuviera loca. Me faltaba poco.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo y mis ojos se desorbitaron. Miles de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, se agolpaban sobreponiéndose entre sí, impidiéndome verlas con claridad. Veía unos escritos en latín, pero no sabía cómo traducirlo, un código numérico, mas imágenes y por fin, los recuerdos. El vampiro, mi padre, la cadena, sus besos, sus abrazos, su amor hacia una pequeña, todo.

Sabía que Jack estaba abrazándome por detrás, pero ni eso podría calmarme. De pronto, unas ondas de tranquilidad inundaron mi cuerpo. Tenían dones. Busque al dueño del don, era el chico rubio con cara de perturbado. No funciono, mis poderes estaba activados involuntariamente, nada podría calmarme.

Apreté mis manos en unos puños, clavándome la uñas.

—Llama a Fedric.

Jack me apretaba con más fuerza, pero nada surtía efecto, yo solo veía imágenes.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto una dulce voz.

—Nada—susurro Jack.

—Eso no parece nada, chico—pregunto un hombre.

—No es nada—repitió mi hermano. Sentí su voz en mi oreja—Vamos Bells, ahora no. Falta tiempo para que sigas, solo no lo hagas ahora. Estamos recién llegando—suplico.

Mi cuerpo se relajo y el aflojo su abrazo. Sentí cinco miradas en mí. Las ignore y fije mi vista en el cielo.

—Tiene familia—fue lo único que pude decir. Si tuviera corazón estaría más congelado que ahora, hecho pedacitos y desangrándose. Carlisle, había formado otra familia, no me busco a mí, pero si me reemplazo. El dolor era insoportable, quemaba más que mil mordidas. Quemaba más que el fuego y ardía como un demonio.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto el chico de cabello extraño.

_"Edward, no te metas"_

—Edward…—susurre. El aludido me miro asombrado—Jack, me reemplazo—mis ojos picaban y pude sentir como rodaban las lagrimas metálicas por mi rostro. Me sentía débil e inútil, una tonta.

Sentí jadeos, los vampiros habían retrocedido. Me tenían miedo.

—Mierda—maldijo Jack—Bella, detente—me ordeno.

—No puedo, me duele.

—Papa ya viene, Bells—dijo Charleen cariñosamente.

Tenía que encontrar a Carlisle. Ahora.

—Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper… ¿Dónde está Carlisle? —pregunte decidida. Esto fruncieron el ceño e inmediatamente Alice, la pequeña, cogió un celular y hablo rápidamente—No sirve leer mentes, Edward. No podrás hacerlo—este me miro aun mas sorprendido—Alice, no sirve de nada ver mi futuro. Nunca estará decidido. Jasper no sirven en mí tus emociones, guárdalas para tu padre—dije suavemente.

Tener este don era genial, pude ver cuál era su poder con solo mirarlos. Charleen pestañeo y camino hacia el bosque. No me había dado cuenta que ya no había nadie en el estacionamiento. Jack me soltó y siguió a Char. Les sonreí, llena de amargura, pero lo hice. Una puntada de envidia y odio golpeo mi alma. Mi alama ya muerta y asesinada por tercera vez.

Me gire y camine hacia el bosque. Seguiría el olor de Edward y podría dar con el lugar de Carlisle. En cuanto llegue al bosque corrí a una velocidad inhumana cegándome por la ira, frustración y tristeza. Todos y cada uno de mis poderes estaba activo, no podrían contra mis cinco vampiros. Menos los hijos de él.

Sentí como me seguían, pero fui más rápida y esquive todos los arboles que se me atravesaban. En un arranque de ira lleve mi mano a mi cuello y tire de la cadena. Esta se rompió sin mayor esfuerzo, la mire y la ponzoña que salía de mis ojos la mancho, dejando el escudo escondido tras el liquido metálico. Seguí corriendo.

Llegue a una casa blanca de tres pisos, ahí me esperaban mis hermanos cruzados de brazos. Oí a los vampiros detrás de mí, era obvio que me dirigía a su casa, donde vivía Carlisle, no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

Me plante frente a la casa y grite:

— ¡CARLISLE!

Un hombre rubio, pálido y hermoso, como lo recordaba, salió por la puerta. Detrás del venia una mujer hermosa y maternal. La puta familia unida. El seño salió sereno y tranquilo, el hijo de su madre no me había reconocido.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto mirándome fijamente.

—Oh—dije. Jack se puso a mi lado derecho mientras que Charleen al izquierdo—No te acuerdas ¿o sí? No, claro que no— el me miro como si estuviera loca, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar. Lo corte—No hables maldito imbécil. ¡Estuve ocho putos años buscándote! Agonice en un bosque por buscarte y tu nunca quisiste volver ¿no papa? —todos jadearon menos mis hermanos. El rostro de Carlisle paso de sorprendido a una mueca de dolor—Ahora recuerdas ¿no? ¡ESTUVE TRES SIGLOS DURMIENDO CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE TU ME ESTRECHARAS ENTRE TUS BRAZOS Y ME DIJERAS CUANTO ME AMABAS, CON LA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRARTE VIVO Y CON UNA GRAN EXCUSA DE PORQUE NO ME BUSCABAS, PERO LA ENCONTRE! ¡ME REEMPLAZASTE! —grite con todo lo que pude. La ponzoña caía por mis mejillas y el dolor no disminuía. Apreté con fuera la cadena—Aquí tienes tu gran regalo Carlisle, para la próxima inventa algo mas original para tus nuevos hijos— avente la cadena a sus pies, el solo me miraba paralizado— ¿Sabes? Estuve feliz de haberme convertido en lo que soy solo para buscarte y estar contigo toda la eternidad, _papa_. Ahora, ojala me pudiera suicidar… Jack ¿Crees que si voy con los Volturis y les cuento mi secreto me matarían? —pregunte inocentemente con las lagrimas aun corriendo.

—Si, Isabella—susurro mirando con odio al señor. Mi dolor era su dolor— ¿No lo crees así, Char?

—Claro… solo pregúntale a tu padre.

Carlisle soltó todo el aire e intento sonreír, pero no pudo. Su mujer le sujeto el brazo.

—Papa ¿Qué crees tú? —mire fijamente a Carlisle. El iba a contestar cuando apareció Fedric. Me sentí un poco débil, por lo que me sujete de Jack, quien me apretó contra él para no caer. Comencé a respirar pesadamente, aunque no lo necesitáramos, ahora yo si necesitaba aire.

—No, mi Bells, no puedo perderte…—dijo Fedric cariñosamente. Sonreí y sentí como un algo corría por mi nariz. Fedric acaricio mi mejilla y toco el líquido. Era sangre.

Me sentí desfallecer, pero papa me tomo en brazos. Instintivamente escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Tenía la vista de los hijos Cullen. El chico rubio estaba sufriendo, sentí pena por él. Edward tenía una mueca de dolor, Alice sollozaba sin lágrimas, como un verdadero vampiro debería ser. Rosalie era abrazada por el mastodonte, seguro les dolía ver a Carlisle así. Destruido. Como yo lo estuve ocho putos años.

—Lo siento—susurre en dirección a los chicos, ellos no tenían la culpa—Papa, no me siento bien, me duele, me arde y quema—gemí.

—No volverás a dormir—dijo Juliette, que apareció misteriosamente—hija…

Me sentí más débil aun, todos mis dones se esfumaron, dejándome vulnerable en los brazos de mi padre.

Mire por última vez a Carlisle, estaba destruido, cansado, frustrado y el dolor era horrible. Jasper también sufría.

—Me dolió, Carlisle.

Fue lo último que dije antes de caer en la oscuridad, nuevamente.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews *-* las quiero C:  
**_

_**LAS IMAGENES DE LOS AUTOS ESTAN EN MI PERFIL *-***_


	4. La historia de su vida I

**Edward Pov**

Veía como el rostro de mi padre se transformaba en dolor mientras miraba a la delicada joven entre los brazos del vampiro. Esme se aferraba al brazo de Carlisle con fuerza, como si el mundo acabara en este instante, como si no lo viera nunca más, como si su corazón no la volviera a amar.

Estábamos a una distancia prudente mientras que Carlisle y Esme estaban frente a la triste escena.

No nos movimos, nos quedamos inmóviles y callados, escuchábamos las maldiciones del vampiro mayo mientras que Bella, la joven, respiraba irregularmente, más bien, hiperventilaba.

¿Cómo podía ser que un vampiro respirara? ¿Cómo podía ella llorar? ¿Eran lágrimas las que caían por su dulce y hermoso rostro?

—Mierda, no—susurro irritado el vampiro que sostenía a Bella—Hija… despierta, por favor. Isabella no me dejes ahora—este golpeo su mejilla suavemente intentando ¿despertarla?

¿Ella dormía? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Un vampiro? No, no era un vampiro. Nosotros no lloramos, no dormimos y no respiramos.

Mire fijamente a _Bella_, una hermosa joven, realmente linda. Su cabello castaño estaba esparcido por el pecho de Fedric, quien la cargaba. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, sus ojos no tenían color.

—Sus ojos…—susurre asombrado.

Fedric volteo y me miro con paciencia. Cerró los ojos de su hija con cuidado. La volví a mirar, esperando algún pensamiento de su parte, pero recordé lo que había dicho en el instituto. Ella era completamente un bloque blanco.

— ¿Estará bien? —pregunto Carlisle recuperando la voz. La pequeña rubia lo miro con reproche.

— ¿Ahora le importa, señor? ¿Sabe por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Bella para volver a ver su puto rostro? —El castaño, Jack, la abrazo por detrás mientras le decía _"No digas nada, ese hombre no merece ser parte de la vida de Bella, menos saber quién es"_ —Estas estúpido Jack, este hombre sufrirá como lo hizo su hija—mascullo entre dientes. Su hermoso rostro se deformo por la ira y odio.

_¿Qué tenía que ver Carlisle con Bella? ¿Ella dijo que era su padre? ¿Carlisle tenía una hija?_

—Adelante…—le animo—Llevare a Bells a casa, tendremos suerte si despierta esta vez—Fedric corrió junto a su esposa, supuse yo. Desaparecieron por el bosque en menos de un segundo, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Quiere saber la historia de su hija, señor? —pregunto Charleen.

* * *

**Lo se, es corto. Soy mala, lo se, recibo tomates ajksdhkasjdhksja pero igual los deje ahi xd sjhadkjas *-* mañana subire una parte mas larga pero ahora tengo que leer un libro para el martes y el gordo xd los amo y gracias or su comprension aksjdsj xd**


	5. La historia de su vida II

**Holaaaa, aqui un nuevo cap *-* mas tarde subire estoy entrenando un papa... El puto colegio me tiene llena de tareas :c**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Charleen, la pequeña rubia, miro a Carlisle con determinación, esperando una respuesta por mi padre, quien solo asintió débilmente.

Mire a mis hermanos, estaban tan mal como yo o aun peor. Rose sollozaba sin lagrimas en el pecho de Emmett. Alice consolaba a Jasper, quien se retorcía en su lugar por el dolor que emanaba nuestro padre. Si bien el dolor disminuyo cuando Bella se fue con el vampiro, aun sentíamos las ondas de dolor que nos enviaba mi hermano.

No sabíamos que era Bella, pero sabíamos que era hija de Carlisle. Quizás era su hija adoptiva como nosotros. No lo sabía, y me intrigaba un montón el saberlo.

—Llama a Fedric, dile que Bella se puede quedar con mama. Necesitamos que este señor sepa el daño que causo—dijo Charleen.

—Lo hare—dijo Jack, otro hermano de Bella. Este se acerco a su novia y le acaricio la mejilla—Cálmate, Bells estará bien. Sabes quién es—sonrió. La pequeña le dio una débil sonrisa. Jack saco su Iphone y espero a que descolgaran—Fedric, te necesitamos aquí. Deja a Bella con mama—y colgó.

—Y bien, ¿hablaremos aquí afuera? —pregunto Charleen con odio—es una larga historia…

Carlisle no reaccionaba y Esme tampoco. Alice, fue quien se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

—Perdona nuestros modales, somos los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle. Mi nombre es Alice Cullen. Entremos a casa—nos miro a cada uno. Con paso lento entramos a nuestra casa mientras papa se quedaba afuera con mama, parecían hablar sobre Bella.

Cuando vi a la joven sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir, por un breve momento la sensación de estar vivo me arrullo por completo, se sentía como estar en las nubes, como si un rayo de sol volviera a calentar mi piel congelada. Mi corazón ya congelado se derritió por completo al ver la belleza de Bella, su vulnerabilidad y su dolor, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hecho de no pude ver mas allá de su cuerpo. Su mente era un bloque blanco, tanto para mí como para Jasper y Alice.

Sentía su dolor como mi dolor, quizás ya me sentía así por Carlisle pero al ver a Bella gritar de ese modo… me sentí en un hoyo sin salida, en la oscuridad. Me sentía como si quisiera morir por ella. Bella seria mi perdición.

Ignore mi anterior pensamiento, yo no podía amar nunca, menos a una persona así, tan frágil y débil.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de nuestra sala, el silencio era mortal. Nadie se atrevía a romperlo, estábamos tan confundidos por todo y necesitábamos respuestas.

—Tenemos que esperar a nuestro padre—dijo Jack mirándonos a cada uno. Yo asentí, creo que fui el único que pude reaccionar a algo.

Esperamos al menos dos minutos más, y apareció el vampiro llamado Fedric. Miro a Carlisle con pena y reprocho a la vez. Mi padre desvió la mirada, vi como Esme apretaba su mano dándole un poco de ánimo. Jasper ya calmado nos envió ondas de tranquilidad a todos haciendo que el ambiente tenso se aligerara un poco.

—Buenos días—saludo el vampiro—Mi nombre es _Fedric Swan_, venimos de Rusia. Ellos son mis hijos, _Charleen Swan y Jack Swan_. Como pudieron ver mi otra hija no se encuentra en condiciones de venir. No volverá a acercarse a su familia, Carlisle. —dijo cordialmente, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

_"Bells es su hija… Tiene un mejor padre…"_ pensó Carlisle. Gire mi cabeza rápidamente y enarque una ceja. Este me miro y asintió.

_"Isabella Cullen Fords es mi hija biológica, la abandone hace mas de 300 años"_

Asentí con brusquedad, nunca pensé eso de Carlisle. Sabía que no tenía que sacar conclusiones pero el mismo lo había dicho.

Una rabia invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no apoyaba a mi padre? Lo sabía, Bella me conmovió apenas la vi, sabia por su olor que ella seria mía, mi amor, mi perdición. El la hizo sufrir y por esa misma razón no me importaba el dolor de Carlisle, solo el de Bella.

—Soy Carlisle Cull…

—Se quién eres, Carlisle. Bella nos conto todo sobre ti—Fedric se sentó cuando Esme lo invito a hacerlo. Mi padre se quedo callado mirando a los vampiros que teníamos en frente.

—Yo… yo creo que debería explicarle a mi familia sobre Isabella—susurro Carlisle.

—Adelante—le animo Fedric—nosotros estamos deseosos de escucharte—Charleen y Jack asintieron. Ellos querían, no, debían saber la historia de Carlisle.

Mi padre espero un momento, se perdió en un punto en la pared, sus ojos se retorcían de dolor al recordar su pasado. Lo veía todo, cada imagen, cada sentimiento en su cabeza me mataba a mí, al igual que a el.

Cuando Carlisle iba a hablar una voz se escucho desde la puerta. Juliette estaba ahí, afligida y triste. ¿Cuál era el secreto de la familia Swan? Me estaba desesperando, pero sabía que ese secreto pertenecía a ellos y no tenía derecho a exigir nada porque ella, desgraciadamente, no era nada mío.

—Creo que será mejor que ella les cuente…—dijo Juliette, quien se dirigió a su esposo a explicarle en un bajo susurro la situación—No está nada bien, despertó pero… solo mírala, está muy débil—termino de decir. La familia Swan dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde, a paso lento, entro Bella.

Todos jadearon al mirarla, no era la misma. Me levante como si un resorte me hubiera impulsado, apreté mis puños a un lado de mi cuerpo mientras un rugido salía de mi garganta.

— ¡¿Estas bien? —lance. Ella levanto su vista y fijo sus opacos ojos en los míos. Sonrió débilmente y se acerco a mí. Sin dejar de mirarme tomo mis puños en sus manos y los aflojo con suavidad.

_"Esta tan débil, tan frágil. Que daría por abrazarla y no dejarla sola nunca…"_

—Estoy bien, Edward—dijo muy bajito. Mi nombre sonó como si un canto de ángeles viniera a mí—Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Solo que cuando lo hagas no me abandones y no me sueltes nunca más—dijo mirándome con intensidad.

_¿Qué...? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ella... Ella escucho mi pensamiento?_

La mire asombrado, ella solo asintió en mi dirección. Ella leía la mente como yo, escucho mi deseo y ella había aceptado. Bella quería que no la soltara nunca más… que nunca la dejara sola, ni menos la abandonara. No soportaría otro abandono.

Ella aun me observaba, esperaba una reacción de mi parte, pero lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo su rostro en mi duro pecho, sintiendo como ella olfateaba mi aroma para guardarlo en su mente por siempre.

Ahí lo supe, ella seria la persona que cambiaria mi vida, que alejaría la soledad mi vida, que me sacaría de la miseria en la que estuve sumido los últimos años. Yo a cambio la protegería con mi vida, con mi corazón, sacrificaría todo por hacerla feliz. Me había enamorado de una vampira vulnerable pero a la vez fuerte.

La apreté aun más a mi cuerpo y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi espalda, se sostenía como si fuera su última vez en la tierra.

¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que yo? Si lo sintiera, ¿Lo sentiría con la misma intensidad? Para mí era estar en un paraíso junto a la mujer que amaba y protegería por siempre, pero quizás ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

Su pequeña cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo.

—Es raro… —susurro bajito, para que solo yo escuchara y así fue, nadie la escucho—siento lo mismo que tu—la solté y mire sus ojos, ahora tenían un brillo pero aun así se veía frágil, demacrada.

Su cuerpo estaba débil, su piel más blanca de lo normal, sus labios no tenía ese color rosa que tanto me apetecía, estaba delgada casi anoréxica, sus huesos se marcaban sobre su piel. ¿Cómo en cuestión de minutos podía estar a si de demacrada, si cuando lo conocí estaba más que radiante?

Sus ojeras, unas bolsas moradas, se remarcaron bajo sus ojos. Se veía cansada y frágil, como si estuviera en fase terminal. Sus ojos no eran del mismo color de su familia, eran rojos, como si hubiera bebido la sangre humana.

— ¿Bebiste de un… humano? —pregunto Charleen perpleja. Bella no respondió solo bajo su mirada—Bella… ¿mataste a un humano? —de nuevo no respondió.

—Charleen, era necesario, hija. Bella estaba agonizando otra vez—dijo Juliette.

—No lo mate… era sangre del hospital…—me miro a los ojos como queriendo explicarme la situación. Yo solo le sonreí.

—Hija…—dijo Carlisle. Bella fijo su vista en Fedric.

— ¿Es necesario? —pregunto con suplica. Ignoro completamente a Carlisle.

—Lo siento, pequeña, si no lo haces será peor para ti—dijo Fedric. Su hija solo asintió mostrándole una breve sonrisa que se esfumo tan rápido como vino.

Bella miro hacia Carlisle y luego, a cada uno de nosotros.

—Mi nombre era Isabella Cullen Fords, soy hija biológica de Carlisle Cullen, tengo más de tres siglos de edad pero solo he vivido dos—hizo una pausa y levanto su vista. Nadie había entendido nada.

— ¿Hija biológica? —pregunto Alice con un poco de resentimiento hacia Carlisle._ "No nos conto, Edward"_ pensó la duende. Yo solo asentí.

— ¿Tienes más de trescientos años? —pregunto Rosalie con la boca abierta.

— ¿Solo has vivido dos? —pregunto Jasper confundido, por tanto nosotros también.

— ¿Tu apellido es Cullen? —pregunto Emmett con inocencia. Bella soltó una débil risa, la cual me hizo sonreír a mí. Era tan hermosa.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Carlisle. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, Bella se separo de mí y se reunió con su familia. En ningún momento miro a mi padre, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra—Isabella…—murmuro mi padre.

—Mi nombre no es Isabella, Carlisle—dijo con suavidad. No había odio en su voz, nada, era monótona, sin vida—Mi nombre es Bella Swan. He estado peor… no tienes que preocuparte—termino de decir. Se sentó en medio de sus hermanos, Jack tomo su delgada y frágil mano, Charleen enredo su brazo con el de Bella mientras esta hacia una mueca al sentarse—Yo… le vengo a mostrar mi historia y lo que soy, mi padre, Fedric, me ha dicho que es necesario, sino será peor para mí. Mi condición no es igual a la de ustedes, soy débil y muy fuerte a la vez. ¿Han escuchado la profecía de la rosa azul? —pregunto mirando a Carlisle.

Este abrió la boca pero el cerro de inmediato sin decir nada. Bella suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

— _"Quien haya cuidado alguna vez una rosa azul, no tendrá vejez. Conocerá el mundo con dolor porque su familia lo abandono. Con su sangre pagara el tinte azul de esta rosa. Sera el ser más poderoso, hermoso y vulnerable. Su piel será pálida como la cal, escamosa como un reptil y dorada como el sol. Llorara su propio veneno, se enamorara y acabara con la maldad, solo que esto la matara. Se transformara en un vampiro y en un ser mitológico, creando una fusión de peligro, tanto para la persona misma como los de a su alrededor"_ —termino de decir.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunte serio.

Ella busco mis ojos, y sonrió débilmente.

—Soy parte dragón.

Jadee sorprendido, no fui el único, pero para mí nada existía más que Bella. Carlisle se mantuvo serio mientras Esme se cubrió la boca para que su grito no saliera a la luz. Mis hermanos se quedaron inmóviles, sus preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente, dejándome ciego.

—Contrólense—masculle con los dientes apretados. Las preguntas disminuyeron y pude concentrarme en la familia Swan.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando y asimilando la información. ¿Un dragón? ¿Un dragón vampiro? _Es imposible…_

—No lo es, Edward—dijo Bella—El abuelo Fords tenía antepasados mitológicos de esta especie. Soy hija de Carlisle Cullen y Elizabeth Fords, apenas naci mama murió y papa me cuido. El…

**Bella Pov**

—El era todo lo que tenía, era la persona que mas amaba—sonreí amargamente—si él no hubiera estado en mi vida, yo simplemente me hubiera matado pero sabía que lo tenía a él y que nunca estaría sola, me equivoque. El día de mi cumpleaños número nueve, papa llego con un regalo—señale la mano de Carlisle, que aun tenía mi cadena en sus manos—era un escudo hermoso, el me dijo que me cuidaría y me protegería, pero esa misma noche un vampiro entro a nuestro castillo, lo mordió pero papa lo empujo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. El vampiro quedo aturdido y escapo. Mi papa huyo, dejándome sola. También me fui, no necesitaba estar en un mundo sin él. Me fui lejos de L-londres—tartamudee, tragándome el sollozo que amenazaba con salir—En un bosque frio y oscuro viví, durante ocho años te busque, sabía que si te convertías en vampiro estarías vivo, que volverías conmigo y me transformarías. No volviste y estaba pérdida, no tenia que comer y estaba desnutrida. Un día mi cuerpo no aguanto más…

Mi don se activo, envolviendo el ambiente y transformándolo en ese bosque frio y oscuro que tanto me dolía ver. Este era uno de mis dones, era un visión de mi pasado, era como ver una película, solo que estabas dentro de ella. Mirando frente a frente.

_"— Sigue respirando…— dijo una mujer blanca como la cal, tan hermosa que era sobrenatural. Si, era un vampiro— Has algo Fedric, por favor— sollozo la mujer sin lagrimas._

_— No la condenare a esta vida de mierda— siseo Fedric._

_— ¿Qué puede ser peor que morir en un bosque sola? — pregunto su mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_— Yo… no quiero que ella nos odie— susurro mirando con dulzura mi cuerpo. Juliette entrelazo sus níveos dedos con los de Fedric y le dio apretón suave. Su mujer lo miraba con dulzura y cariño, tantos años juntos hacia inquebrantable una relación como esa._

_— Eres tu el que debe hacerlo, yo no podría detenerme— le animo Juliette. El asintió, se arrodillo en la tierra húmeda y aparto un mechón marrón de mi rostro._

_—Vivirás muchos años, pequeña…— me susurro acariciando mi fría mejilla. Me estremecí ante el toque del vampiro y fije sus ojos desorbitados en unos topacios._

_—Papa… Aun llevo tu escudo…—jadee— me dijiste que me protege…rias._

_— Lo hare— dicho esto se acerco a mi cuello y rompió la fina piel para dar paso al veneno."_

Volvimos a la realidad, se desvaneció la ilusión que cree. Me tambalee pero una mano en mi cintura me ayudo a sentarme. Edward. Mire su rostro, era hermoso.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí rabia, celos y envidia pero al ver su cara de preocupación por mí, todo eso desapareció. Lo vi como era, el hombre que amaría por el resto de mi vida.

Sentí como mi corazón se volvía a sentir amado, como mi cuerpo y alma se sintieron en casa cuando él me abrazo y dijo que nunca me dejaría sola. Solo esperaba que el no rompiera su promesa.

Cuando la visión término mire a mi padre biológico, Carlisle apretaba con fuerza la cadena en su mano. Tenía el rostro desfigurado por la rabia y la ira, había dolor, estaba segura que si él pudiera llorar, lo haría.

—Yo… Fedric me transformo y a los tres días desperté en todos mis sentidos. Me presentaron a mis hermanos—sonreí con ganas—quienes me aceptaron de inmediato, pero de repente mi mente se desconecto y miles de imágenes se colaron por mi cabeza haciéndome perder el control. Vi de todo, futuro, pasado, presente, todo. Pude ver los secretos del mundo. Sentían como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en la cama, el dolor y el fuego me quemaban y carcomían por dentro. Era como si estuviese convirtiéndome de nuevo. Ahí, fue cuando escuche por primera vez la mente. No desperté hasta dentro de trescientos años después. Hace dos años.

Mire a cada Cullen y deje al final a papa. Aun me dolía el corazón verlo, ver a su familia pero lo que me calmaba era mirar a Edward. Su sonrisa hacia que el dolor se esfumara en mi mente.

—Bella tiene más dones que cualquier vampiro—dijo Fedric—cada vez que un vampiro muere, ella adquiere su don. Pero también tiene sangre de dragón, ellos tienen una gran sabiduría y conocimiento y su mayor habilidad es el fuego. Bella aun no tiene esa habilidad, pero como ven esta en un proceso de evolución. Cuando ella era pequeña tenía un jardín de rosas azules, las cuales son muy difíciles de encontrar, no fue una casualidad que ella se encontrara con alguna de estas. Ella estaba destinada a esto y cuando su evolución se cumpla su sangre se convertirá en el tinte de esta flor, para que otra persona cumpla de nuevo esta profecía. Bells reacciona a los recuerdos dolorosos y adquiere nuevas cualidades… Charleen ¿Cuál es su aura? —pregunto Fedric a mi hermana.

—Gris…—respondió ahogada—no hay vida, no hay muerte. Bella estas en medio—me dijo Char, preocupada.

Tome su mano entre las suyas y le sonreí con todo lo que pude.

Mi familia pensaba miles de formas de salvarme, pero nada era útil, según ellos mismos, nada.

—No se preocupen, yo estaré bien. Miren ya he tomado mi color—dije divertida. En realidad me estaba sintiendo mejor. El peso del dolor ya no estaba… Fedric tenía razón, una parte de mi ya no se sentía bajo presión. Mi cuerpo estaba aligerado. Me sentía feliz—Bueno, me presento, chicos. Soy Bella Swan—mire a los chicos Cullen, quienes permanecían en silencio y me miraban seriamente. Eso no me gustaba—Ellos son mis hermanos, Charleen y Jack. Espero que podamos ser amigos—les sonreí y envié ondas de confianza. Jasper me miro—Tengo tu don por eso el tuyo no me afecta… tranquilo, fue otro vampiro quien murió.

Me levante con cuidado y me di cuenta de que Edward sostenía mi cintura con su fuerte brazo. Le di una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

—Edward… puedo caminar sola, gracias—me acerque a él y toque su mejilla. Este se recostó en mi mano y cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia.

—Soy Alice Cullen y seremos amigas—dijo una duende sonriente de cabello azabache y nariz respingona. Me recordó a Char—Veo el futuro, pero el tuyo no—arrugo la nariz mientras reía.

—Hola, Alice—dije abrazándola.

_Este era el comienzo ¿no? No, este era el comienzo del fin._

Solo sabía cuatro cosas: Primero, algo sentía por Edward y era demasiado fuerte como para pasarlo por alto; Segundo, estas personas seria importantes en mi vida; Tercero, mi cuerpo cada vez evolucionaba más y era peligroso; Y cuarto, aun no sabía si podía perdonar a Carlisle.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa, espero que les guste C: ajhdkjsahdjs Adios, tengo mucha tareaa! *-* Espero que les gusteee C:**


	6. Las mentiras duelen ¿no?

**Holaaaa, espero que les guste el cap :S Las quiero un monton.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia C:**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Entramos en silencio a nuestra casa, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio sepulcral que emitíamos cada uno de nosotros. Nos sentamos en los sillones del salón nuevamente en silencio, uno que nadie se atrevía a romper y me estaba cansando, cada uno con la vista perdida en algún punto fijo, o en mi caso, en la nada.

Éramos unos mentirosos, inconscientes y malas personas, eso era lo que mi mente me gritaba en cada recoveco.

Me dolía el pecho como nunca antes, ni con la perdida de Carlisle había sentido un estrujamiento así en mi corazón congelado, frio y negro. Era una egoísta, solo pensé en mí y no pude hacer más que mentir e inventar una historia fantástica e imposible. Utilice una vieja leyenda y la convertí en un engaño que pronto me pasaría la cuenta y que sería difícil de desmentir.

Había encontrado una amiga, una pequeña igual a mi hermana con la única diferencia que esta era apasionada por la tecnología y Alice por la moda. Había encontrado otra madre que me miraba como si fuera su propia hija, sintiendo mi dolor como su dolor. Dos hermanos más que pronto se acercarían más a mí y lo querría con toda mi alma. Una mujer en la que confiar, hermosa y maternal, una amiga mas y había encontrado al amor de mi vida, el único que sería capaz de curar las heridas de mi frio pero aun latente corazón. Note como mi pecho se abría a ellos, haciéndolo crecer nuevamente, aumentando el tamaño de mi familia.

Lo único que no había encontrado era un segundo padre, al ser que alguna vez ame con todas mis fuerzas, no pude perdonarlo, menos mirarlo sinceramente a los ojos.

— ¿Creen que nos hayan creído? —pregunto mama a mi lado, tomando mi mano con fuerza y cariño.

—No lo sabemos, querida. Espero que nos hayan creído por el bien de Bella, pero aun así la historia es un poco estúpida… ¿Un dragón? No me creería eso nunca, pero al parecer ellos sí.

Me mantuve callada, cada palabra que dijimos en la casa Cullen me partía el alma.

—Es bastante estúpida, papa. Los dragones eliminaron su propia existencia para que no se revelaran los misterios del mundo, no volverá a haber otro de ellos. Lo importante es que nos creyeron y podemos hacer nuestra vida normal ¿no? —dijo Jack elevando una ceja.

—No hay que confiarnos, ellos son una familia respetable su aura es tan blanco como la mismísima pureza y de cierto modo me duele engañar a una familia inocente, pero si es por Bells mataría a medio mundo—me sonrió Char. Se la devolví con ganas y sentimiento, ella era una de las pocas personas que podía hacerme sentir mejor.

—Igual hemos dicho algunas verdades, pero tu real identidad no debe saberse hasta el final y lo sabes—me dijo Fedric. Claro que lo sabía, era una de las razones para mentir.

Papa, fue a su trabajo junto con mama y nos dejaron solos. Ya no estaba ese silencio incomodo y deseoso por romper. Había paz, un poco tensa pero había paz.

Charleen comenzó aplaudir como niña en jardín de infantes y rio con alegría.

— ¿Estas volada? —pregunte con media sonrisa. Ella solo me saco la lengua—Muy madura Char—Jack negó con la cabeza riendo y salió de la casa. Pronto escuche el motor de su Harley Davidson, la cual no sacaba a menudo por ser ostentosa. Humilde.

—Bien, estamos solas…—me miro un momento y supe lo que ansiaba preguntarme. Sonreí y ella me imito con un brillo en los ojos—Te has enamorado—concluyo.

—Si… El se metió en mi mente como nadie lo ha hecho, sostuvo mi corazón en sus manos y lo lleno de calor, siento como si mi mundo se detuviera si él no está conmigo, sus ojos me llaman, todo él me llama. El me prometió que no me abandonaría…—sonreí. Charleen me miro con comprensión.

_"Los de tu especie solo se enamoran un vez… no puedo decir que sentí lo mismo cuando conocí a Jack porque lo tuyo debe ser una unión más fuerte pero estoy igual de enamorada y sé lo que se siente el que agarren tu corazón y lo convierta en algo más que un adorno dentro de nuestros cuerpos_" pensó mi hermana.

—A nadie le pasó por alto el encuentro que tuvieron, pero Esme y Juliette nos hicieron callar—rio.

Mi hermana me dejo descansar, ya que aun mi cuerpo no volvía a la normalidad, estaba demasiado cansada y deseaba recuperar mis fuerzas. Me deje caer en mi lugar preferido, mi buhardilla. Por la ventana entraba un pequeño rayo de sol, poco común en Forks, pero era tan fino y hermoso que me quede embelesada mirándolo. Alce mi mano y la luz cubrió mis dedos haciendo que mi piel brillara con un diamante en la arena. Era hermoso como nuestra piel reaccionaba así a los rayos del sol, era fascinante. Juguetee un poco mas hasta que el brillo de mi piel me aburrió dejándome saber que toda la eternidad seria así, un vampiro.

Estaba recostada en mi diván, cerré los ojos y busque en mi mente algún recuerdo agradable, de inmediato la sonrisa de Edward apareció como un flash cegándome por completo.

Me dolía engañarlo y engañarlos pero era necesario, si los Volturis aparecían matarían a los Cullen y a mi familia. La historia del dragón era una estupidez, los Volturis sabía que los dragones se había retirado para guardar los secretos de este mundo y que no había ninguna descendiente de ellos viva. Si los Cullen le decían nuestra mentira ellos no le creerían. Probamente Aro vería todo con el toque de su mano y los dejaría libre, ya que omitimos información sobre nuestra familia.

Necesitaba salir, me estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar como cualquier ser de esta tierra. Busque mi don preferido, el podía convertirme en humana por el tiempo que quisiese, solo era una ilusión pero ni los vampiros creerían que soy uno de ellos, me verían como una insignificante humana.

Lo active y pronto muchos de mis dones se desactivaron, comencé a sentirme hambrienta y sedienta. Camine a paso humano a la cocina y del estante saque unas galletas y un jugo de naranja. Cuando termine de comer me sentí como nueva, estaba sola en casa por lo que a nadie le importaría si salía a caminar.

Cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta me mire en el espejo del salón. Mi cabello seguía del mismo café, ondulado y rebelde, mis ojos se volvieron de un café chocolate y mi piel adquirió un poco mas de color.

.

.

.

.

Tome la moto prestada de Charleen, no era como la de Jack, esta era menos llamativa. Conduje sin rumbo, rápido y sin preocuparme por nada hasta que mi mala suerte hizo presencia.

Reduje la velocidad y me pare en un costado de la carretera. Me saque el casco, que innecesariamente me puse, y un policía se acerco a mí.

—Señorita, usted excedió el límite de velocidad—dijo el hombre de cabello castaño anotando en una libreta. Tenía un bigote y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes como piloto. Intente no reírme, pero es que el hombre no daba miedo, ni siquiera intimidaba.

—Perdón, tenía un poco de prisa—dije suavemente con una sonrisa angelical.

—Su nombre, por favor—pidió el policía sin mirarme aun.

—Bella Swan—dije sin borrar mi sonrisa. El hombre levanto la cabeza y me miro por primera vez, estaba asombrado pero no sabía por qué, no podía leer sus pensamientos. Tenía lo boca abierta tratando de articular alguna palabra.

— ¿La conozco? —pregunto mientras se sacaba los lentes dejando al descubierto unos ojos iguales a los míos. También me sorprendí bastante, éramos casi idénticos como si él fuera mi padre—Perdón, mi nombre es Charles Swan—me tendió su mano, la cual recibí con gusto.

—No lo creo, mi familia y yo llegamos hoy en la madrugada—sonreí, el me imito y algunas arrugas se acentuaron alrededor de sus ojos. Que tierno.

—Mi hija se llama como tú, bueno, en realidad su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan—dijo apenado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—Es igual de hermosa que tu.

—Gracias—me sonroje. Se sintió extraño sentir el calor en mis mejillas pero fue lindo—Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan—le dije. El me miro nuevamente y rio.

— ¡Que coincidencia! ¿Pero sabes que no puedo dejarte sin algún parte verdad? —me miro entrecerrando los ojos divertido.

—Claro, lo sé muy bien, Charlie—el hombre sonrió más aun y me acaricio el cabello.

—Ve más despacio, querida.

Me guiño un ojos y se fue. Era un buen hombre, algún día me pasaría a ver a su hija. En realidad ese no era mi nombre pero si el apellido de mi nueva familia.

Era genial hacer amigos en Forks, todos eran tan amables cuando los conocías, uno pensaría que en un pueblo tan frio su gente seria igual pero no. Son unidos.

Este sería mi nuevo hogar, donde seguiría mintiendo, donde reiría y amaría, pero por sobre todo moriría, porque yo quería morir donde fuera feliz y este pueblo es quien me hace feliz.

* * *

**_Holaaaaa de nuevo espero que les guste y no juzguen a Bells por mentirle a los Cullen, el orgullo y tambien el amor a su familia le hizo mentir :cccc Eso, espero les gustee! c: Ayer fui a ver Black Shadows *-* Deep como siempre tan guapo e.e y bueno, esperaba mas de Tim pero bueno sklajslkajdklsa La pelicula en si es genial, mori de la risa D: aunque en algunas me tape los ojos xd no da miedo pero igual xd_**


	7. La mejor lamida del mundo

_**¡Holaaaaa! Como estan? espero que bien c: Aqui un nuevo cap c: **_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mia c:**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Cuando la patrulla de Charlie se fue me quede completamente en blanco. Había aparentado tranquilidad frente al humano pero no podía evitar sentir cierta opresión en mi pecho, como si pudiera pasar algo inevitable.

Negué con mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que en nada me ayudaban, ya me sentía bastante mal por mentirles a los Cullen como para preocuparme de una humana con el mismo nombre. Pero me era inevitable el sentimiento de angustia al pensar en ella.

Me quede sentada en mi moto, aun lado de la carretera aspirando el aroma de Forks, ese húmedo y agradable olor a lluvia y bosque. Me relajaba el pueblo, no me movería nunca más de aquí, nunca. Era mi lugar preferido en el mundo.

Observe mi alrededor y cerca de la orilla había un sendero hecho con pedazos de madera colocados desordenadamente. Me baje de la moto y el bichito de la curiosidad me pico… _"La curiosidad mato al gato"_ recordé.

Me adentre en la espesura del bosque sin problemas, debía tener cuidado ya que aun era humana y las necesidades se volvía realmente molestosas, pero si quería sentirme _"normal"_ tendría que olvidarme de aquellos dones que solo sabían causar problemas.

¿Qué sentido tiene el saberlo todo? ¿Qué tan bueno es conocer los misterios del mundo? ¿Qué tan lindo es no poder vivir una vida_ "normal"_ de vampiro porque lo sabes todo? Algunas veces saberlo todo es un verdadero fastidio, hay que cosas que no deberíamos saber y que es mejor dejarlas correr su curso. No quería saber todo sobre un vampiro, todo sobre mi futuro, pasado, solo quería vivir mi presente y ser completamente normal, pero no podía y el único don que me proporcionaba esta oportunidad era el de un viejo vampiro que lo disfruto al máximo hasta que Aro Volturi le arranco la cabeza y luego le prendió fuego, dejándolo reducido en tristes cenizas. Cada vez que un vampiro con algún don muere yo adquiero este con dolor, ya que la visión de su muerte aparece ante mis ojos torturándome con cada acción de Aro.

Salí de mi mente un momento para observar el bosque. Era hermoso. Los rayos del sol se infiltraban a través del follaje de los imponentes arboles ya viejos y cansados. Las mariposas se posaban en el con confianza y alegría mientras que estos se sacudían por el viento. Este día no era normal, según Fedric, no en Forks, donde el sol tiene suerte de que las nubes le den un espacio en el cielo.

Camine y no pare, estaba tan ensimismada en mi mundo mientras admiraba la belleza del bosque que no me percate de la presencia a mi lado. Los sentidos de vampiro se habían ido, el aroma y la atracción hacia los humanos también, pero no era un humano lo que había a mi lado.

Apresure el paso sintiendo un poco de temor, ni siquiera voltee a ver qué era lo que me seguía con tanto apremio. De pronto una humedad se sintió en la palma de mi mano, como si la hubiesen ¿lamido? Gire mi cabeza y vi la enorme cabeza de un lobo castaño rojizo lamerme nuevamente la mano con alegría.

—_Shooo_—ahuyente—Vamos, amigo, vete.

Me voltee completamente mirando por completo su cuerpo. No era un lobo normal. Me paralice mientras mis ojos rápidamente recorrían al gran lobo por toda su extensión. Era un poco más alto que yo, mientras que su cuerpo era más grande que el de un caballo. El lobo hizo ademan de avanzar pero retrocedí un paso con temor. El animal bajo su cabeza y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mirándome con expectación. Era bellísimo.

Me acerque lentamente con una mano alzada hacia él, este bajo su cabeza con tranquilidad dejando que mi mano se perdiese en el suave pelaje. El lobo se recostó con felicidad mientras me hacia morisquetas para que le siguiese el juego.

_Pero que animal más tierno…_

Me mostro su panza y me miro con ojos juguetones. Sonreí, lo que más necesitaba era compañía de alguien que no estuviese protegiéndome o mirándome con lastima cada cinco segundos. Me senté en la tierra y acaricie su panza con suavidad. El saco su lengua y jugó con ella mientras me miraba.

—Hey, eres grande ¿eh? Eres hermoso, pequeño—reí— De pequeño nada ¿no? —el animal asintió mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo—Eres gigante, amigo. ¿De dónde vienes? —pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

El lobo no respondió. _"Eres tonta, Bella. Es un animal ¿Cómo te va a responder?"_ me reproche. Era verdad.

—Bueno. ¿Tienes nombre? —el lobo asintió—Mmm, veamos. Yo digo el abecederario y cuando diga la letra inicial de tu nombre me dirás que si ¿vale? —Mierda, estoy loca. ¿Cómo me va a responder?

Justo cuando iba a desistir el lobo asintió cerrando sus ojos y dejándose descansar en mi regazo.

—A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J…—el lobo asintió— ¿K? —pregunte. El animal no dijo nada— ¿I? —el lobo se alejo para sentarse frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado con exasperación—Vale, vale. Ninguna de esas… ¿J? —el lobo sintió frenéticamente y saco su gran lengua—Entonces J… _¿Jack?_ No. _¿Joshua?_ No. _¿Joel?_ MM._ ¿Joe?_ No. _¿Jake?_ —mi amigo hizo un gesto ante el nombre— _Jake, Jake…_ ¿De dónde viene ese nombre? ¡Ya se! Tu nombre es Jacob. Bien, mi nombre es Bella—sonreí.

Lindo nombre. Todo él era lindo.

Me recosté en el césped cuando el sol me pego fuerte en la cara. Jacob se tumbo a mi lado y su pelaje relució ante los rayos.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas quizás antes de romper el silencio que nos inundaba. Era reconfortante no tener que escuchar siempre el riesgo de estar sola o incluso en como terminaría mi _"vida"_. Sabía que tenía que morir, que algunos de los hermanos Volturi me mataria en cualquier momento, cuando no le sirviera para nada mas, porque lo había visto unos días después de despertar. Pero si eso llegase a cumplirse me gustaría morir en Forks, donde me había enamorado con tal solo mirarle, con solo tocarle y abrazarle. Moriría por él en el momento en que lo vi.

— ¿Sabes guardar un secreto, Jake? —El aludido asintió—Soy un vampiro…—confesé. Este se levanto retrocediendo algunos pasos. Adopto una posición defensiva y me mostro sus colmillos—No hay de qué preocuparse, amigo. Ahora soy humana, no tengo como defenderme si me atacaras. ¿Sabes? —mire al cielo, sintiendo como Jacob se sentaba, pero alejado de mi—Le mentí a unas personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarme, nunca había mentido hasta hoy y eso esta matándome… pero si llegasen a saber una mísera parte de mi, los matarían por ser _"cómplices"_ míos, por esconderme, aunque eso fuese mentira. No quiero herir a nadie, pero eres lo único que tengo para desahogarme. ¿Crees que me perdonarían si llegaran a descubrir que los engañe?

—Claro que si—respondió una voz grave y fuerte a mi lado— Si ellos te valoran y aprecian tú sacrificio te perdonaran, Bella.

Me gire y vi a un hombre moreno recostado a mi lado. Tenía ojos negros como el carbón y el cabello negro como la noche. Era musculoso, se podría decir que un hombre adulto pero su rostro tenía un rasgo infantil.

— ¿Quién eres? —Me senté alterada— ¿Quién mierda eres? ¡Responde! —grite.

—Soy Jacob, Bella. Soy un licántropo.

— ¿Un qué? —no había entendido.

—Un licántropo, un hombre que se transforma en lobo cuando la amenaza está presente en Forks o cerca de la reserva Quileute—termino de decir con una sonrisa.

—Oh, vale. ¿La amenaza soy yo? —pregunte tímidamente. Jacob me miro intensamente, me perdí en sus ojos carbones, demostraban poco y mucho a la vez. El licántropo solo asintió— ¿Qué edad tienes, Jake?

—Cumplí los dieciséis hace poco—sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfecto dientes.

— ¿Dieciséis? Jacob, no es bueno abusar de esteroides…—bromee. Este hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un carcajada. Me sentía cómoda a su lado, era fácil estar con él y hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Vamos, Bella. No seas tonta, eso no me haría efecto.

—Vale, es verdad, soy una estúpida…—hice una pausa. Iba a hablar cuando Jake me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué eres? Yo… cuando llegaron los Cullen hace dos años atrás, me transforme en lobo, eran una amenaza pero firmaron un tratado con nuestra especie. Son "vegetarianos" —dijo con una mueca de desprecio— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué te hace diferente a los Cullen? ¿Quién eres para hacer que más de la mitad de la tribu se transforme? —pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Titubee un poco, no sabía si decirle la verdad, tampoco quería herirlo pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien que no fuera de mi familia… Un momento, si Jacob es licántropo, entonces… ¿Somos enemigos?

Imposible, aunque la tradición les incite a pensar que somos una amenaza, este lobo se había acercado fácilmente a mí y cuando le dije que era un vampiro se quedo… ¿Por qué?

—Somos enemigos, Jake. Me mataras algún día… ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

—Porque quiero ser tu amigo, Bella. No quiero herirte, si alguien te hace daño me gustaría protegerte—acaricio mi mano suavemente. Su piel era caliente, me quemaba un poco, pero si hubiera estado como vampiro no habría sentido nada.

Me quede callada un momento, podía decírselo y confiar en él. Aro no tendría que ver nada en el, ni siquiera llegaría a acercársele. También quería un amigo y Jacob encajaba perfecto en ese papel. Estando a su lado me sentía protegida y segura, me sentía querida y, por sobre todo, me sentía feliz.

—Solo existimos tres vampiros en el mundo que están por sobre los demás vampiros—Jacob me miraba con atención, como si estuviera anotando cada palabra que decía—Somos capaces de todo, pero estamos bajo peligro. Tenemos más dones que cualquier vampiro, ya que cada vez que un vampiro ordinario, con uno o más dones, muere, nosotros lo adquirimos dolorosamente. Somos superiores a los demás pero somos inferiores a los Volturis. Nacimos para procrear y morir cuando un Volturi lo crea conveniente, pero casi nunca sucede ya que nos necesitan cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo, ¿Por qué los necesitan cada cierto tiempo? —pregunto el lobito a mi lado.

—Porque nosotras parimos a sus hijos—respondí. Jacob abrió los ojos como plato y me miro incrédulo—Aro Volturi tiene a uno de mi especie, Sulpicia, y está casado con ella. Lo mismo para Cayo Volturi, quien está casado con Athenodora, que también es de mi especie. Pero falta uno.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto confundido.

—Son tres… y yo soy la última de los tres vampiros, Jacob. Me quieren casar con Marco Volturi, quien ya estuvo casado con Didyme, hermana de Aro, pero este la mato para que Marco le fuera fiel. Didyme era de mi especie pero no quería tener descendencia en un mundo así, amaba a Marco pero se negaba a darle algún primogénito. Su esposo le concedía lo que quisiese pero a Aro esto no le hacia gracia por lo que la mato. Lo mejor de todo es que no saben mi paradero pero al fin y al cabo lo conseguirán—sonreí amargamente.

—Vaya, Bella… Eres un imán para los problemas—rio Jake tratando de aligerar la tensión, cosa que consiguió porque de inmediato reí con el— ¿Para qué sirven los vampiros que nacen de ustedes? —pregunto curioso.

—Bueno… no lo sé. Nunca supe él porque hemos sido creados para darles hijos a ellos. Lo que si se es que Aro tiene gemelos, Jane y Alec, los cuales tienen poderes casi mortales.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo escuchando a nuestro alrededor, me gustaba el sonido de los arboles al pasar el viento y como las aves se posaban en el.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto Jake en un susurro. Me acerque a él, ya que estaba lejos de mí, y me senté junto a él, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Empezaba a oscurecer, el frio se hacía notar y como _"humana"_ tenia frio pero Jake me daba calor con un solo toque, era reconfortante, era como si te estuviese diciendo _"Vamos, apóyate en mi porque siempre te protegeré"_.

—Diecisiete—respondí con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Mas de tres siglos, chico. Así que me debes respeto—sonreí al escuchar su risa, tan tranquilizadora.

—Estas vieja, chica.

—Lo sé.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así haciendo todo y nada a la vez, escuchando, riendo y el contando anécdotas divertidas. No pare de reír hasta que fue el momento de regresar a casa.

Me conto sobre la reserva Quileute, la historia de los fríos, es decir, nosotros. También me conto sobre su novia, Leah, y de cómo se había _"imprimado"_ de ella, era prácticamente lo mismo que me había sucedido con Edward. Jake amaba a Leah y algún día me la presentaría, pero como humana, mientras menos supieran mi condición mejor. Hablamos de cómo sucedía la licantropía y sus síntomas, me hablo de algunas leyendas y también que su abuelo había sido jefe de la tribu. Como nieto de Ephraim Black le pertenece el puesto de líder en la manada pero lo rechazo.

Ya era de noche y algunas estrellas se podían ver de aquí, iluminando apenas el bosque.

—Es tarde—susurre. Me levante lentamente y Jake hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cuánto dura ese don? ¿El de volverte humana? —pregunto curioso.

—Ah, no queda nada, ya me siento un poco cansada—dije desactivándolo. Los otros dones llegaron de golpe y recupere las fuerzas que no tenía como humana.

Mi piel se blanqueo al punto de quedar casi traslucida, mi cabello recupero el brillo de siempre y el marrón característico. Jacob se quedo con la boca abierta mientras veía como mi cuerpo cambiaba, era casi imperceptible pero él, como licántropo, podía percibirlo.

—Eres hermosa…—susurro. Sonreí y lo mire apenada, no siempre te decían que eras linda, menos si eres un vampiro.

—Que no te escuche Leah, campeón—reí. El hizo un gesto de "Nah, nah" —Okey, no me eches la culpa. Me tengo que ir, mi familia debe estar preocupada. Cuídate, chucho, nos vemos por ahí—bese su mejilla.

—Adiós sanguijuela, crea sanguijuelas bebes con Edward—dijo picaron levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Me fui riendo y si pudiera sonrojarme estaría como un tomate, ya como vampiro solo podía sentirme avergonzada.

_Tener hijos con Edward… Wow, que imaginación…_

_Imposible porque nací para ser la esposa del ultimo Volturi._

* * *

_**¡Alohaaaa! Bueno, primero que todo le tengo que pedir perdon si no respondi algunos reviews :ccc si los vi pero no me dio tiempo de leerlos. Segundo, LES AGRADEZCO POR LOS REVIEWS, ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ *-***  
_

_**Tercero, aqui la aclaracion de lo que Bella es C: Estaban un poco confundidas xD sakjdlkasjdlksa Las engañe con los del dragon D: Era un poco fantastico y se salia se la linea de los vampiros :S Bueno lean tranquilas C: Y dejen sus reviews, esta vez si los contestare *-***_

_**Trianni c:**_


	8. ¡Aviso!

Chicas, perdónenme por no subir! :c

Ahora si me volví maldita xd En fin, le tengo noticias :') Esta semana he tenido muchos trabajos del colegio porque el prox miércoles salgo de **vacaciones de invierno** *-* Esto significa que actualizare a diario C: "¡Yeiii!" jsldkjksjadljadlka En serio, no se despegaran de mi en dos semanas aproximadamente, y quizás llegue a terminar **Estoy entrenando a papa** :') Dios me libre, amo esta historia C:

Bueno, chicas, les agradezco su comprensión y **¡ESPERENME!** En serio porque subiré a diario! Y lean **EN BUSCA DE UN RAYO DE SOL,** Bella ha dicho su verdad C: lskjdlkjsdlka

Me despido pequeñas, el próximo cap será Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlie comprando regalos de navidad, y también obvio NAVIDAD! Que emoción C: *-*

**¡LAS AMO! IMPORTANTE: _Necesito a alguna personita buenita que me haga la portada de ESTOY ENTRENANDO A PAPA Y EN BUSCA DE UN RAYO DE SOL, serian tan amables de ofrecerse? c: _**

**_Aqui esta mi face c:_**

/triannibelen

**Serian tan hermosas si me hicieran el favor :'D**


	9. ¡Gane!

**Holaaaaaa, desde hoy actualizaciones a diaroo, mis vacaciones llegaron para quedarse dos semanaa *-***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebolleria es mía C:**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Cuando llegue a casa estaba todos reunidos en la sala… ¡Me lleve el reto de mi vida! Pero tenían razón, no debí salir sin avisar. Sin embargo, si hubiera avisado ninguno podría haber ido conmigo, ya que el sol pegaba un poco fuerte y nuestra piel nos delataría, pero ellos no tenían mi don.

El resto de la semana me la pase en casa con Juliette arreglando su jardín y ayudándola con su trabajo. Mis hermanos fueron al instituto, aunque se querían quedar no pudieron. Fedric entrego un certificado del hospital confirmando que yo no estaba en condiciones de asistir a clases por una fuerte gripe.

Mi cuerpo pudo descansar mejor, papa creía que ya no habría problemas ni dolores sobre la evolución. Según la teoría de Fedric mi cuerpo pasa por una estación de evolución, como cuando a una humana le llega el periodo y se _"hace mujer"_, algo así me pasa a mí, esta época es en la cual me convierto en una verdadera mujer para ser la perfecta esposa de un Volturi. Mi cuerpo pasa por una serie de molestias físicas, como cuando fui a ver a los Cullen, eso fue una sobrecarga de tensión y me desmaye. Una vampira débil. Vergonzoso.

Ya era viernes y bueno, quería distraerme un poco con mis hermanos. Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 7.30 pm.

— ¡Jack! —llame. Mi hermano apareció en menos de dos segundos frente a mi—Hey, guapo ¿Qué tal si vamos a cazar un rato? —pregunte con diversión. Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, quería divertirme.

—Vale, le diré a Char, arréglate—me dijo sonriendo. Se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él, camine hacia mi armario para escoger mi ropa. Tenía que elegir algo sexy para cazar, una estupidez, pero mi hermano lo pidió así cuando la caza era solo para divertirse.

Me vestí con unos pitillos negros que se ceñían a mis piernas, unos zapatos de tacón negro y una polera negra anudada a un costado de mi vientre, dejando ver mi, según Char, sexy ombligo. La polera tenía un estampado en blanco: _"Bite me"_.

Maquille mis ojos con sobra y delineador negro, iba a encrespar mis pestañas pero me di cuenta que ya estaban enroscadas y negras. Cogí un bálsamo para darle un brillo natural. Me mire por última vez al espejo y sí, me veía sexy mala.

—Hey, ¿Nos vamos? —dije apenas llegue al salón, donde estaban papa y mama leyendo el diario y un libro de jardinería, respectivamente. Ellos alzaron la vista y al verme sonrieron cómplices— ¿Qué? —pregunte divertida.

—Le darás un infarto a cualquiera que esté en el bosque, Bells—dijo papa volviendo a leer el diario.

—Exacto, estas preciosa —dijo mama sonriendo.

— ¿Los chicos? —pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

— ¡Afuera! —grito mi hermana.

—Adiosito—cante. Afuera me encontré con mi hermana luciendo extremadamente sexy. —Hey, preciosa, ¿Estas sola esta noche? —bromee mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Charleen me sonrió coqueta y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, vaquero. Mi novio está detrás tuyo—rio.

— ¡Ups! Territorio ocupado, no sabía—dije volteándome para ver a mi hermano con una sonrisa.

—Vámonos—dijo adentrándose en el bosque.

Corrimos durante dos minutos por el bosque, pasamos a territorio Cullen y subimos a las montañas. Tienen que compartir. El bosque estaba muy oscuro, fresco y húmedo.

Estábamos en las montañas donde había un poco de nieve, nos habíamos pasado demasiado si queríamos cazar. El viento nos dijo que por aquí no encontraríamos ningún animal con vida. Bajamos hasta que el típico verde Forks se dejo ver, encontramos un claro muy grande donde había un puma acechando a una gacela. Oh, no, eso no pasaría. Vi a un oso escondido detrás de unos árboles observando la misma escena que nosotros.

_"Un oso… Perfecto"_ pensó mi hermano.

—Hey, Jack—dije apenas audible, cualquier ruido podría delatarnos, la gacela huiría y n habría diversión— ¿Algún juego para hoy? —pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona en mis labios.

—Claro, preciosa. Tu al puma, yo al oso y tu…—miro a mi hermana—hermosa, a la gacela…—se quedaron mirando unos segundos y de la nada comenzaron a besarse. Rodé los ojos.

—Moriré de diabetes, ahora por favor dejen de comerse delante de los pobres. Quiero jugar—masculle.

—Vale, vale—dijo mi rubia hermana.

Nuestro juego consistía en cazar a nuestras presas de manera rápida, sigilosa y estratégica. Quien terminaba primero de beber de la victima peleaba el primer lugar con el que terminaba segundo. Si el primero en terminar no cumplió con la estrategia, sigilo y rapidez, tenía que ceder el puesto al segundo.

_"Tu por la izquierda, yo la derecha y Char ira por el centro"_ me dijo Jack. Asentí mientras me dirigía a mi posición.

Jack avanzo rápido pero sigiloso para encontrarse muy cerca del oso negro, el cual no se dio cuenta que tenia semejante amenaza a su lado. Charleen se agazapo entre la hierba hacia la gacela. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, mi hermana hizo un brusco movimiento provocando ruido desde su posición, la gacela movió sus ojos buscando el autor del ruido pero no vio nada, por lo que siguió quieta enfrentándose al puma, que tenía su imponente postura de ataque.

Analice la escena frente a mi; Jack estaba cerca del oso, era cosa de que se abalanzara sombre el animal y beber su sangre. Mi hermana estaba escondida entre la alta hierba vigilando su presa, la gacela, que estaba siendo acechada por mi presa, el puma, mi preferido. Solo faltaba yo para terminar con el círculo.

Rápidamente, y sin hacer ningún ruido, subí a un árbol milenario que había cerca del puma. Una rama fuerte sobresalía hacia afuera dejándome la posición perfecta para lanzarme sobre mi presa y succionarle su dulce sangre.

Me gustaba la sangre del puma, el león y el oso, era cálida y dulce casi como la humana, o eso sentía yo, porque mis hermanos preferían la sangre humana, pero yo no, prefería la animal aunque la humana te proporcionaba una fuerza gigante.

_"¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ escuche un pensamiento. Busque entre el bosque, no había nada. Seguí buscando, no quería que interrumpieran nuestra caza, quería divertirme.

Todo estaba en silencio, ni un solo ruido, esta noche estaba muy tranquila y oscura. De todas formas los vi, estaban detrás de unos árboles gigantes y frondosos. Los Cullen. Todos juntos, unidos como familia… Pero yo tenía la mía y no quería que interrumpieran nuestro momento.

Envolví el escudo que me protegía en mis hermanos, para que ellos escucharan mis pensamientos. Escucharíamos nuestros pensamientos como un grupo, como la manada de Jake.

_"Los Cullen están aquí, si quieren dar una buena impresión y lucirse, esta es nuestra oportunidad"_ les informe en un tono divertido. Vi como asentían con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_"Esperen mi señal, nos lanzaremos al mismo tiempo sin dejarles la oportunidad de moverse"_ pensó Jack. Nosotras asentimos concentradas.

Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas marmoladas mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, concentrando la fuerza en cada musculo de nuestro cuerpo, preparándolos para saltar, volar, correr y luchar. El viento me golpeo el rostro haciendo que las hojas de los arboles cayeran y volaran. Solo se escuchaba el silencio de un bosque. Solo sentía la mirada de siete vampiros curiosos.

_"¿Qué hacen? ¿Acaso no es su alimento? Nunca atacan…"_ pensó uno de ellos.

Giramos nuestras cabezas clavándoles la mirada. Al tener mi escudo sobre mis hermanos podían experimentar el tener mis poderes, por lo que apenas clavamos la mirada en los Cullen se asustaron retrocediendo un paso, menos Edward.

Me lleve un dedo a mis labios y sonreí. El signo de silencio fue más que suficiente para que ellos comprendieran la situación. Volvimos nuestra atención a la caza.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

_"¡YA!"_ Era nuestra señal.

Tres cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Jack se abalanzo al oso directamente a su cuello, derrumbándolo en el piso. Los dos salieron casi volando al centro del claro luchando con garras y colmillos. Mi hermano se subió a horcajadas sobre el oso, le quebró un brazo y su cuello también. El animal rugía pero al cabo de unos minutos dejo de moverse debido a que Jack succionaba todo lo que había dentro del.

Charleen fue más delicada y subió al lomo del animal, la gacela estaba asustada pero sabia defenderse bien. Mi hermana fue muy rápida, y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del animal succionando todo. Los ojos de la gacela se opacaron conforme mi hermana bebía de ella, su respiración se volvió rápida y su corazón latía como nadie hasta coger su último aliento.

Cuando mi hermano dio la señal adquirí mi postura de ataque y salte desde la rama al lomo del precioso puma. El forcejeo con fuerza arañándome la cara, de ella broto un poco de ponzoña. Me separe de él y mostré mis colmillos, nuestras posturas eran defensivas, tenia al animal frente a mi mostrándome sus propias armas para matarme. Lo que no sabía aquel animal era que nadie me podía matar más que _Marco Volturi._

El puma se abalanzo sobre mi soltando un rugido gutural, sus músculos se marcaron en sus patas y sus garras rompieron mi polera dejando unos pequeños jirones tapando mi cuerpo.

Sabía que mis hermanos disfrutaban del espectáculo, ellos habían terminado antes que yo.

— ¡Vamos, Bella, nos estas avergonzando frente a los Cullen! —grito Charleen.

Jack silbo cuando el puma rasgo mi pitillo favorito.

— ¡Que sexy! —dijo mi hermano. Reí.

— ¡Cállate! —Gruñí— ¡Esto ya es personal, querido! Mira como quedo mi polera...—le dije al puma.

Salte sobre el dejando ver mis colmillos goteando de ponzoña, tome su cara entre mis manos, este me rugió, y fracture su cuello para luego beber de él. Sentí como mi hermana me apartaba del puma pero no pudo.

— ¡Puta madre! —dijo. Ella sabia que si seguía bebiendo ganaría, porque ella no cumplió con las tres reglas.

Cuando termine limpie la poca sangre que había alrededor de mi boca y me dirigí a mis hermanos sonriendo triunfalmente. Me lance sobre Jack y este corrió por todo el claro.

— ¡Yuhuuuu! —Celebre— ¡Gane, mierda!

— ¡Es injusto! —lloriqueo mi hermana.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero sabes que gano—le dijo mi hermano.

Comencé a reír y celebras por todo el claro. Me acerque al cuerpo inerte del puma y admire su hermosura. Le arranque el colmillo con el cual había rozado mi pierna. Bese su frente. No me gustaba mucho matarlos pero siempre después de todo les besaba la frente para que se fueran en paz… y no vinieran a joderme la noche como fantasmitas.

—Chicos, me han hecho de la noche una fiesta—dije abrazándolos.

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_ pregunto un Cullen.

Mire a la familia reunida cerca de nosotros. Train una cara de incredulidad y asombro. Bueno, no todos, Emmett tenía una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, quería jugar con nosotros.

Sonreí haciendo que ellos soltaran todo lo que tenían acumulado. Alice daba saltitos de emoción, ya que quería hablar conmigo y Charleen. Rosalie tenía una sonrisa maternal en el rostro, pensé que ella era arrogante pero me había equivocado.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Jasper sereno como siempre.

—Perdón, sabemos que son sus territorios pe…

—Pero nada—dije cortando a Jack—Queríamos divertirnos y en nuestro territorio no estaba el puma que quería, además ese oso era perfecto para nuestro juego—dije sonriendo.

—Exacto—asintió Charleen—De todas formas lo sentimos—añadió lanzándome una mirada de reproche por no disculparme con ellos. Rodé los ojos—No lo hagas—mascullo tajante.

Reprimí las ganas de rodar mis ojos.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar—susurro Carlisle mirándome a los ojos. Se le notaba cansado y triste. Mire a los demás Cullen que bajaron la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

—Lo siento, pero ahora no—dije sonriéndole suavemente—Yo… yo se que eres un buen hombre, Carlisle, y que no tuviste otra opción pero sé que tu control con la sangre es perfecto, pudiste haberme buscado—dije sin ningún reproche en la voz— ¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento? —el hombre rubio sonrió y asintió.

—Bella…—dijo una voz aterciopelada. Mire a Edward sonreírme— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto acercándose a mí para besar mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué no se nota? —pregunte divertida apuntando al puma detrás de mí. Edward rio.

—No entiendo el juego—susurro Rosalie.

—Oh, Rosalie…

—Rose—me cortó con una sonrisa. Era una chica buena y hermosa.

—Rose, el juego trata de beber lo más rápido de tu presa, quien termine primero es el ganador—me encogí de hombros.

—Pero tú fuiste la ultima, Bella—dijo Emmett.

—Claro que fue la última—mi hermano me desordeno el cabello, pero le di mi mirada de tigre—Lo siento—me sonrió arrogante—El juego es muy simple, si el que termino primero no cumplió las reglas pierde el derecho de ser el ganador.

— ¿Reglas? —pregunto Esme.

—Claro, la primera es sigilo, la segunda es estrategia y la tercera es rapidez. Yo no gane por falta de estrategia, ya que la gacela salió corriendo conmigo arriba y eso no debía ser. Jack no fue sigiloso ya que hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido y el oso se dio cuenta pero de todas formas lo atrapo—dijo Charleen entretenida.

—Oh…—dijo Alice—Entonces, ¿Bella gano? —yo asentí orgullosa y salte en mi lugar.

—Cumplí con las tres, aunque me haya demorado, lo hice.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, era muy agradable. Carlisle hablo poco, pero sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Edward estuvo a mi lado rozando su mano contra la mía, pero ninguno se atrevió a tocarlas de verdad. Alice hablaba animadamente con Charleen y Rose de moda, Emmett, Jasper, Esme hablaban con Jack sobre autos y no sé que mas.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo, Bella? —me pregunto Edward. Varios Cullen y mis hermanos nos miraron, curiosos.

—Claro—respondí por una sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta parar en una gran roca donde nos sentamos a mirar a nuestras familias. Estábamos lo bastante lejos como para que no nos escuchara nadie.

Edward realmente era hermoso, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado casualmente, sus ojos topacio no dejaban de mirarme y su piel era tan pálida que parecía el mismo mármol con el que trabajaban los grandes artistas.

—Eres muy buena cazando—me elogio mientras sonreía ladinamente.

—Eres un puto seductor, Edward. No hagas eso—dije sonriendo.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? —pregunto extrañado y con cierta diversión en sus ojos.

—Deslumbrarme—desvié mi mirada.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti? —pregunto seriamente. La pensé un momento, el seguía mirándome. Le devolví la mirada perdiéndome en sus ojos, creando una conexión que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Hablábamos con nuestros gestos y expresiones, con el silencio y nuestro cuerpo. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y sonreí.

—Desde que te conoci —confese.

—_Con eso es suficiente._

* * *

_**Holaaaa! *-* Bueno espero que les guste, gracias por esperarme, gracias por sus reviews que si bien no pude responderlos todos, les lei ymuchisimas gracias *-* Aqui el cap c:**_


	10. Adelanto :s

**Adelanto En busca de un rayo de sol *-***

_—Bella… ¿Por qué nos mentiste? —pregunto mirándome fijamente, con la misma intensidad de años, con los mismos ojos dulces. Esos ojos que clavaban en ti— ¿Por qué nos mentiste sobre que eras un dragón?_

_—No he mentido—me limite a responder._

_—Viví con los Volturis suficiente tiempo como para saber que se extinguieron…—dijo suavemente—Los síntomas que presentas tu los vi en Sulpicia, Didyme y Athenodora… Renaciste para ser la esposa de Marco Volturi._

_Lo mire con curiosidad, viendo como su mandíbula de apretaba con intensidad._

_—Aléjate de los Swan, los mataras con tu secreto. Sé que no quieres que te lleven a Volterra, pero estas condenando a la familia que tanto quieres… Quédate con nosotros, hija._

_— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No te perdonare si me acoges en tu familia…no condenare a Edward…_

* * *

**Chicas :cc No he podido escribir porque tengo una idea en la cabeza y me he enfocado en Estoy entrenando un papá :c Ayudenme :c Porfa **_  
_


End file.
